


So This Is Love

by P_Artsypants



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Abuse, Butlers, Chores, Developing Relationship, Disguise, F/M, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jaq and Gus hadn't made it in time to help Cinderella? A new twist on the ending of the classic Fairytale, and what lies beyond the story. She still gets her happy ending and her Prince, and her step family gets their just deserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FanFiction, but I was told to post it on here too.

The young girl gave one last gasping sob as the iron latch refused to budge. She could hear the sounds of the couch leaving. The Grand Duke was gone, and so was her chance to be with her prince.

“I guess I don’t get my happy ending after all.” Cinderella whispered to herself. “Maybe…maybe last night was all the wish that would come true.” She stayed crouched, letting her hand slide across the wood of the door. “But it was all worth it…it doesn’t even matter.” 

“We’s a sorry, Cinderelly.” Jaq said as he slid under the door. “If a only we had more time.”

“It’s not your fault Jaq. Not your’s nor Gus’. It was my selfish step mother.” She said, with a nod.

“Whatcha gonna do now, Cinderelly?”

Cinderella sighed as her hands fell into her lap. “I don’t know. I guess…I shall go back to the way things were. Working as a servant in my own home.” The thought alone brought more tears to her eyes. “Alone.”

“Aww, please-a don’t cry Cinderelly. You have us, right right?”

She simpered. “I supposed I do, don’t I? Thank you Jaq.” The young girl sat up and straightened her clothes. “No use crying about things in the past, right?” Still, despite what she said, her heart ached anyway. 

“Cinderelly still has flipper to remember the ball, yes yes?” Gus pointed to the glass shoe sitting on her vanity. 

“Yes…And I should probably wrap it up, for safe keeping you know. If one of them finds out about it…”

“Brick-a-brack.” Jaq finished.

“Exactly.” Cinderella stashed the slipper into an old shoe box, lined with cloth, and hid it snuggly under her bed. 

Not soon after she finished her deed, did the Lady Tremaine unlocked her door. “You can come out now. There are chores to be finished.”

“Why did you do that?” Cinderella asked.

“Do what?”

“Lock me up here to keep me from being fitted by the grand duke.” 

“Dear, I did no such thing. I kept you out of the way from being seen from the Grand Duke, yes, but you should thank me. How would you have liked him to have seen you like this? In rags, ashes on your face? You would have been humiliated.” The stepmother lifted her skirts and gracefully walked back to the stairwell. “I was looking out for your best interest. Besides, even if you had fit the slipper…the prince wouldn’t marry a scullery maid.” With that final word, she left the room. 

Cinderella slumped into a chair by a her vanity. “She’s right. He never would have approached me if I had been there like this.”

“But he loves Cinderelly!” 

“It doesn’t matter…he’s a prince.” She couldn’t help but smile. “I danced with the Prince.”

“You should go talk to him!” Perla exclaimed. “He’ll keep waiting for you if you don’t!”

“I guess you’re right. It wouldn’t be fair to him…oh but how do I talk to him?”

“Cinderelly pretend to go shopping! Mean lady and step sisters can’t-a stop her then!”

“Good idea, Jaq!”

“Zut zut, Cinderelly, zut zut!”

“CINDERELLLLLA!!” A choir echoed from downstairs. 

“I suppose I do have chores to do…I’ll have to wait until afterwards, or else they might become suspicious.”

Unfortunately for Cinderella, her break wouldn’t come until late in the evening, after everyone else had gone to bed. They had made quite sure that she would be occupied. The step sisters were practically torturing her as a way to make themselves feel better. She had even been slapped by Drizella, not for doing anything wrong, mind you, but just because she could. 

After the cleaning was finished, Jaq and Gus climbed down the chandelier and lit the candles in the foyer as the rest of the mice watched from the banister. Cinderella had gone back to the previous night where she met her true love. She danced with her ghost Prince, imagining the feeling of being in his arms again. 

“So this is love…hmmm….” She sang to the silent music. “So this is love…so this is what makes life divine…” In her mind, she was back at the castle, in the beautiful courtyard. She was in love, that much, she knew. “My heart has wings…and I can fly…I’ll touch every star in the sky…” Then she remembered how close she was to kissing him, just interrupted by that stupid clock. “So this is love…” 

“Cinderelly, you have to go see Princy! Happy ever after!”

The maid cast a glance out the window over to the castle that was lit up in the night. “I’ll do it.”

“That’s-a girl!”

The next morning, Cinderella rose with the sun, after being barely able to sleep the night before. She prepared her breakfast as usual. She fed the chickens, Bruno, and Lucifer as usual. Then it came time to deliver the trays. She climbed the stairs, each tray balanced perfectly. 

“Good Morning Drizella,” she spoke walking into her stepsister’s room.

“Well! Took you long enough! Where’s my creme?! You know I won’t take tea without creme.”

“We’re out, Drizella, I’m going to get some today.” 

“You need to pay better attention! Get more creme before we run out next time! And clean up this room and do my laundry sometime today, okay? I’d like it before the sun sets!”

“Yes Drizella.” She left the room only to go into Anastasia’s. “Good Morning Anastasia.”

“I don’t see how it is, since you haven’t opened my curtains yet! And I’m not marrying the prince, so what’s the point of even getting out of bed?!”

Cinderella hated mornings where she had to give a pep talk to the girls who only put her down. “Now Anastasia, that’s no way to go around.” Her words sounded so fake in her ears. “You’ve got your own kind of charm that’s one of a kind, you’ll find someone wonderful some day.” 

“I bet that’s what you tell yourself everyday, don’t you?” She snarked. 

“You got me, Anastasia. I’m going into town to go shopping today, is there something in particular you’d like for dinner?” 

Anastasia perked up in the prospects of food. “Shrimp and roasted Salmon quiche, and then chocolate mousse for desert.” She always had to pick the expensive food. 

“Yes Anastasia.”

“And don’t forget the sage, that makes it taste so much better.”

“I will make sure it’s on the list.”

Anastasia smiled like a fat cat.

Cinderella finished her morning routine with the last room. “Good Morning Stepmother.”

“Good morning child, I trust that you’ve finished your morning chores?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“You’ve opened the curtains? Lit the fires? Cared for the animals?”

“Yes ma’am, all of it.”

“Good. Then you’re right on track for the day.”

“Um, today is my shopping day, you know.” She spoke softly. 

“Speak up child, you know I hate it when you whisper.”

“I need to go into town today, for groceries.”

“Ah, I see.” The stepmother stirred her tea. “I suppose I will have to give you money to make the purchases.”

“I will come to you when I am ready to leave.”

“Cinderella.” The step mother spoke sternly.

“Yes ma’am?”

“Stay away from the castle.” 

“Yes step mother…”

“And take that basket of ironing. And don’t forget to get creme while you’re out!”

“Yes, step mother.” Cinderella bowed humbly and left the room. As she walked back to the kitchen, she mumbled to herself. “I can’t wait to get out of here.” 

Soon enough, her chores were finished and she was released to go into town. But she anticipated her stepmother questioning everything she was doing, and set the box with the glass slipper outside, hidden. Equipped with a list and a basket, Cinderella approached the door to leave.

“Remember my dear, stay away from the castle.”

“Yes ma’am.” She couldn’t help but think, ‘what are you going to do if I don’t?’ But regardless, she said nothing else, but left in silence. Cinderella took out the box from under the bush she hid it under and walked her way into town. 

As she traveled, thoughts of doubt and her step mother’s words wormed their words into her head. ‘What if he does not love me after he finds out I’m just a maid? What if he doesn’t actually love me in the first place? What if someone else fit the slipper?’ The barricade of negativity held strong as the beautiful castle neared closer and closer, sealing her fate with each step. Finally, she stopped in front of the entrance, the box waiting in her hands. She gulped as she froze on the steps.

“I can’t do it…” she feared. “Not like this…”

One of the guards that was on duty the night of the ball recognized her. “Are you alright miss?” He questioned. 

Startled, she let out a meek reply, “I’m here to see the Prince.” 

The guard raised an eyebrow. “Is he expecting you?”

“No…well, he could be…” She mumbled.

The guard felt sympathy on her shyness and humbleness. “The Prince doesn’t take uninvited visitors, but if you talk to the Grand Duke inside, maybe you could get an audience with him or the King.”

“Oh! Thank you very much,” she curtsied. She started up the steps and went inside. 

The building was as grand as it had been the night before. She felt smaller now though, because of her apparel. Three times handed down dress, ripped apron…and not to mention the stains, the patches, and the soot that persistently stayed on her skin because she never had a second to clean it all the way off. Her step mother was right, she was humiliated. But she couldn’t back out now. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the Grand Duke coming out of side room. She recognized him from the night of the ball. No one else stood so peculiar. “Your Grace!” She called over to him. 

He tensed, looking like he wanted nothing more to run. But he stood patiently as she hurried over. “Please Sir, I—…”

“No doubt you want to try on the slipper, right?” He sighed. “I’ll go fetch it.” 

She blushed, “No sir…actually...”

She had his attention, as he enjoyed a break in his tedious search. “Yes?”

“I would like an audience with the Prince. You see, I—…”

“Ramses!” Cinderella was interrupted when a tall, handsome young man waltzed over, wearing very fine clothes.

“Perfect!” The Grand Duke clapped. “Miss, here is the Prince. Sire, this young lady wishes to speak with you.”

As her eyes met his, all the courage, everything she had been building up to say, it all vanished. She was left staring at him, basically in awe, as her mouth fought for words. 

Realization dawned in his eyes, but he just tried to help her. “Yes, Miss?” He smiled.

Before she knew it, she was crying. When she realized she was, she tried to figure out why. Coming up with no answer, the tears rolled faster.

The Grand Duke panicked. “My Dear, whatever is the matter?”

“I-I-…” She simply stuttered. 

Suddenly, she felt hands lifting her face, only to look straight into the Prince’s brown eyes. “Look at you, your tears are running streaks on your face.” 

Embarrassed, she lifted a hand to wipe her face, but he stopped her, procuring a handkerchief and dabbing her face clean. 

“There, all better.”

The Grand Duke stood in shock. “Y-Y-Your Majesty! Do you know this young lady?”

The Prince smiled. “Of course, this is the girl I’m going to marry.” His words hit her hard as a few more tears leaked out.

“But-But!” The Duke protested. “She’s a servant! A lowly one at that!”

This time, Cinderella hung her head in despair. She knew it was all over. Yet again, the man surprised her by taking her into his arms and holding her close. 

“No matter, I love her, and my Father said I could marry whom I wanted to.”

“But how do you know it’s her?” The Duke was still filled with doubt. 

“I would recognize those cerulean eyes anywhere.” He smiled down at her. 

“It may be so, but before I tell your Father your decision, I would like some proof.” He sighed. “I’ll go get the shoe.”

Cinderella finally came about herself. “Your Grace! There is no need!” She stooped a retrieved the box from the floor, where it had ended in her state of anxiety. She popped the lid. “I have the other slipper.”

The Grand Duke practically shouted for joy. “I’m going to live!” Then he cleared his throat. “If the shoe fits, that is.” He took the glass slipper from it’s holding and handed it to the Prince. “Would you like to do the honors, sire?”

“Of course.” He took it. The Grand Duke helped the maid keep her balance as the Prince slipped the shoe on. It was a perfect fit, naturally. 

“Oh this is wonderful! I’ll go tell the King!” The Grand Duke turned but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll tell him, he has to meet my bride after all.” The boy blushed. “Here I am going on about marriage and what not, but I don’t even know your name!”

She smiled radiantly. “It’s Cinderella, Your Majesty.” 

“Cinderella…oh, please, no formalities. You can just call me Henry.” 

“Alright, Henry.” 

“Right then,” he took her into his arms properly. She had never felt so at home before. When he finally released her, he noticed the parcel on the floor. 

“What is the basket for?” He asked curiously. 

“I came here under the guise of shopping for my…household.”

Right, she was a maid. “Do you have a list?” 

“Why, yes…” She took it from her pocket as he whistled for a servant. 

A young boy practically ran over. “Sire?” He looked eager to please. 

The Prince smiled. “Oliver, take this basket and fill it with the items on this list. If the kitchen doesn’t have it, have someone go into town. Okay?”

“Yes sir!”

“Good boy.” The boy ran back off. “He’s one of the pages in training. Nice kid.” 

Cinderella twiddled her fingers. “I’m sorry for crying on you a moment ago, I guess I was just so worried…”

Henry smiled tenderly. “It’s alright. But it seems like you have quite the story to tell me…us, I should say.” He held out his arm. “Come with me?”

“Anywhere.” She was simply swept off her feet and led to the King’s office.

The short King sat fuming over some documents at his desk. “I thought I told you I didn’t want to see your face unless it was telling me you found the girl!” He said without looking up.

The Prince chuckled and shook his head. “Father…”

The King looked up abruptly. “Henry!…You have a young lady on your arm…you know this right?” 

“Yes Father, this is Cinderella, the girl I danced with.”

The King jumped up on the desk, ecstatic. “And did you propose?!”

“Yes.”

“Did she say yes?!” 

Cinderella nodded. 

“Wonderful! Beautiful! Oh my boy, you’ve made an old king very happy! Now, when can I expect grandchildren?”

The Prince sputtered. “We’ve only just reunited! Father!”

“Your Majesty…” Cinderella timidly spoke up. 

“Hmm?” 

“It does not matter if I…um…” She gestured to her garments.

“Oh…oh dear. You’re a servant.”

“Yes sir…sort of…”

The Prince raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘sort of’?”

“Well, I was born to Augustus Tramaine, a nobleman. My mother died before I knew her, and my father thought I needed a new mother. So he married again, a woman from a good family and had two daughters that were my age…When my father suddenly passed away, my step mother showed she was truly only cruel and heartless and made me a servant in my own home.” She abruptly gasped and covered her mouth. “I’ve said too much, please excuse me.”

The Prince frowned. “They pay you though, right? And you’re not the only one working…right?”

She shook her head. “No…my pay is room and board. The family can’t afford any other workers.” In a move of boldness, she reached out and took Henry’s hand. “That’s why I cried earlier. It’s been rather hard, so I guess I just--…”

“…Reached a point where the stress was too much. It was probably a large part of relief, as well,” he finished

“Yes, exactly…” She smiled. 

The King gestured for the couple to take a seat as he sat himself. “I don’t mean to be rude, my dear, but I can only assume from what you told me…”

“Yes?”

“The night of the ball, you were wearing some VERY nice clothes. And if you are not getting paid for your services…did you steal from your step sisters?”

“Oh no! No sire! I would never do such a thing! Besides, they don’t own anything near that elegant.”

“There was not a dress like it at the party.” The Prince joined in on his father’s musings. “I’ve also have never seen glass slippers. And that carriage you drove off in…”

“So, were did you get it?” 

Cinderella bit her lip. What to say? “I can explain it, but I am afraid you won’t believe me…it is pretty incredible.”

“Go ahead, Cinderella, we’ll listen.” The Prince urged her.

So she told them. Starting from deciding to alter her mothers dress, up until she changed back that night. She dared not say that her step sisters ruined her dress, for she was too kind to make them look bad to the King and his son. 

The Royals sat silently as she told the whole unbelievable story. Mice making a new dress, a fairy godmother transforming a pumpkin, a horse, dog, and mice into the perfect entourage, the spell breaking at the stroke of midnight, and the slippers not changing back because they were separated. Cinderella knew they would think her as either a liar, or insane.

But it was the Prince’s question that shocked her. “Why did the fairy godmother appear to you?”

For this question, she didn’t have an immediate answer. “Well…I suppose it was because I had faith.”

“In what?”

“My dreams. My wishes. I believed that someday, they would come true.”

“And what are your dreams, my dear?” The King asked, a tender smile on his old face.

“To be free of the bondage of slavery. To fall in love, and be surrounded with those who really, truly care about me. That’s my dream.”

The Prince reached out and took her small hands in his firm grasp. “And I would love to make that happen.”

“Great!” The King jumped to his feet. “We’ll get the invitations out! The wedding will be tonight! Well, that’s a bit to quick, tomorrow then!” 

The Prince’s eyes widened as a smile came over his face. “Wait father, I have an idea.”

The King deflated. “If you tell me you aren’t going to marry her…”

“No, no, I will, I promise you that Father. But, I have an idea…only if Cinderella agrees.”

She tilted her head and probed him to continue.

“Can you handle staying back at with your step family for a week?”

“If I must,” She nodded, “knowing I will be leaving it soon enough will get me through.”

“Excellent. So, I think we should get revenge on they for all the years of pain they’ve given you.”

“Revenge? I’m afraid I don’t like the sound of that…”

“Not revenge then, just avenge your father and mother, teach them a lesson while we’re at it.”

She was apprehensive, but not totally disgusted by the idea. “What do you have in mind?”

He held up his hands. “Imagine me, dressed a servant. I go with you back to the house, and you introduce me as…a butler in training, or something. Then tell them I want to get practice before hiring myself out. Then after the week is finished, I’ll reveal myself.”

“They’ll be mortified!”

“And we can scare them into thinking they’ll be going to prison.”

“They won’t though, will they? Sure they have done mean and hateful things, but not anything to deserve jail.”

“Maybe a few days, just to rough them up, then we send them home, simply servant-less.”

“My boy,” The King spoke up. “That is cruel and unusual. More importantly, were are you going to get servants clothes?”

“Ever heard of the Prince and the Pauper? I’ll just temporary trade with one of the servants, here at the castle. Bennet maybe, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a vacation.” Henry looked to his love. “Of course, this is all up to you. If you don’t want to go back, you don’t have to.”

She looked to the ground as she mulled it over. “It would give us some time to get better aquatinted, without formalities.”

“Exactly!”

“But are you sure you want to do this? It isn’t easy, by any means.”

“I’m doing this for me too! That may seem selfish, but I want to understand where you come from. I know it will be hard getting adjusted to the way things go around here, but if I can see your perspective, maybe it won’t be so hard.”

“Then you must promise me something, Henry.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t back out. You have to make it the entire week.”

“If you’ve done it this long, I can do it a week.”

“And while you two are gone,” The King spoke up, “I’ll plan the wedding, for when you return.”

Henry rolled his eyes. “Not a moment to loose, huh?”

Cinderella suddenly panicked. “What time is it?”

Henry took out his pocket watch. “Fifteen minutes until four. Is something wrong?”

“Dinner is at five, and if we don’t get home soon…”

“Got it. Don’t worry about a thing, I’ll get a carriage…”

“You can take a carriage there, you have to pretend to be a servant, remember?”

“Right…Well, we better get going.” He hurried to the door and called for a servant. “Bennet!” 

A man, about the age of the Prince, with similar build, came forward. “You called for me, sire?”

“Give me your clothes.”

The man looked astonished. “But sire…what will I wear?”

“Mine of course. We’ll change in the washroom. I’ll tell you everything in there.” With that, he whisked the servant down the hall.

“My little boy, one day, you’re giving him horsy rides, the next you’re patronizing him to get married!” The King sniffed.

“Are you really alright with this Your Majesty?”

“Please, call me dad. And what’s one week anyways? He adores you, that’s all that matters.”

“Thank you...dad.” She smiled and kissed his forehead. “This will be a nice change, I haven’t had a father figure in my life since I was very young.” 

“I’ll do my best, my dear.” 

“In a way, I guess I should thank you for getting us together.”

“Yes ma’am! Ask Ramses and he’ll tell you! I said, ‘All there’s needs to be is a boy and a girl, under the right circumstances and they’ll fall in love!’ And we arranged the circumstances!”

“And what a wonderful ball it was.” She sighed wistfully.

“Really? I thought the beginning was frightfully dull. Although, there was part I found rather amusing. It was before Henry saw you, he was still being introduced to different girls from the kingdom.” He laughed a bit before continuing, “There were two girls, twins possibly, but they walked up and bowed. Oh but they pushed and shoved each other and fell all over the place. My son just looked at me as if to say, ‘you have got to be kidding me.’” He laughed again.

Cinderella joined in on his laughter. “Poor Henry!” But then her thoughts drifted. “Was one wearing a purple dress, and the other green?” 

“You know, I do believe so.”

“And one was a red head, the other brunette?”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“They are my step sisters!”

The King’s mouth opened in shock. “No! My dear, you had to wait on those toads?!”

“I do believe that is a bit harsh to call them.”

“Then how would you describe them?”

She pondered a moment. “Misguided, angry people.”

The King shook his head. “Your heart is so pure. How did my son make such a lucky catch?”

Cinderella only blushed. 

“Father! Cinderella! Look! You don’t even recognize me!” Henry practically sprinted to the two. He was now dress in a worn white shirt, with a stain here or there, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore a gray vest over it, which was in good condition. He wore black pants that came up up to waist. He didn’t look like royalty anymore, but neither did he look dirt poor. It would have to work. 

Bennet came up looking uncomfortably stiff. “Sir, I will go home immediately and change. And get those other clothes you requested.”

“Don’t bother changing, man. Wear it as you like. This is a trade, remember?”

“Yes sir.”

“But have someone dressed casually deliver a small parcel with the other articles to the Tramaine household. Remember, we’re on a secret mission!”

“Yes sir!”

“Your Majesty?” Oliver approached the group with a ripe basket. “Your basket?”

“Thank you, boy. But did you really recognize me that easily?”

“It’s the hair, sir. You’ve had the same style as long as I’ve trained here.”

“Let’s fix that then.” Cinderella stood on her tiptoes and gently slicked it straight back. “There.”

“Perfect!” 

The Prince turned to his father, habitually smoothing his hair. “Now Father, there’s something I need from you.”

“Yes my boy?”

“Say absolutely nothing, to anyone about anything. And do not, for any circumstance come to the Tramaine house unless you are throughly disguised. Do you understand?”

“My own son, ordering me around like a stable boy…yes, I catch your drift. Have fun.” He nodded.


	2. First Day

The couple came up to the door of the Tramaine house. Cinderella had tried her best to prepare him, but with the outlook he had on the situation combined with his position in society, he imagined a picnic. Unfortunately, the step family was moderately unpredictable. Who knew what the Lady Tramaine would say about this development?

Entering the house, Cinderella announced that she was back from the market. Her Stepmother came to the banister and called down to them, "Well, it's about time! I expect my dinner in one hour. The same goes for my daughters." The older woman stepped almost menacingly down the stairs to where Cinderella stood, a bit awkwardly. "And you had to get someone to carry the basket for you? I didn't think you were so lazy, child. Never mind though, as long as his tip comes from your own pocket."

"Stepmother, this is a friend of mine, Henry."

"How do you do?" Henry gave a sort of half bow.

Lady Tramaine eyeballed him. "Yes, please to make your acquaintance…"

"He's come here to ask about a position." She elaborated.

"Yes madam, you see I'm in training to become a butler, I was wondering if I could stay here and practice, for the week."

The woman just feigned pleasantness. "I'm sorry my boy, we have no room for you here."

"Oh, I don't take up any room. I can sleep on the floor, too. It's no problem."

She became irritated. "I said we have no room!"

"I'll do it for room and board alone."

A look of consideration came over the stepmother's face. "Well, I'm sure we could find somewhere for you." Then she called upstairs. "Girls! We have a visitor."

"If it's another noble prick, forget it!" A nasally voiced called back.

"We have a…temporary helper around the house."

This perked the girls' interest and they came down the stairs, bickering and jabbing each other, as usual. As soon as they came into sight, the Prince's eyes widened considerably, but he stayed silent. Anastasia and Drizella gave the boy a once over.

"What kind of helper is he supposed to be? Looks like he hasn't done any work in his life." Drizella commented dryly.

"He's going to be staying with us for a week, acting as our butler. And you are to treat him as such. Understood?"

"Sure." Anastasia replied for her sister. She then looked to the boy. "You got a name?"

"Henry." He replied politely.

"Let's call him Hen for short." Anastasia smiled at her sister.

"Like a chicken? Let's just call him Cluck!" Drizella laughed.

"Where did you find him mother? Begging on the side of the road?"

Cinderella clenched her fist, "He's a friend of mine from the city. I told him about the job."

Drizella faked awe. "She has a friend!"

"A boy of all people!"

"No wonder she takes forever to go shopping!" The two girls mocked their sister.

"All right girls, that's enough." The stepmother addressed Cinderella with more hostility. "You will make dinner, before you do anything else. Afterwards, give our new friend Henry a tour of the chateaux and lay down the rules for him. Later tonight, I would like to speak to you. Alone. Is that understood?"

"Yes Stepmother."

"Good, then get on with it."

The servant girl hurried to the kitchen, Henry quickly in tow. The stepsisters watched them leave. "Mother, you don't think she's…"

"Hush, my dears. The week will reveal everything we need to know."

In the kitchen, Cinderella busily got to work preparing the meal.

"Why didn't you tell me THEY were your step sisters?!"

"I didn't think about it…your father told me your experience with them while you were changing. Does this change things?"

"It makes it harder, since for one, they've seen me before, and secondly, they are just so…"

"Awkward?"

"That's nicer then what I was going to say, but sure."

"Well, I think you'll get used to them eventually." She started setting out the trays with cups and plates.

"What can I do?" Henry asked after Cinderella fell into silence.

"I don't expect you to do anything, I can handle it."

"No, I will not stand here and make you do everything yourself. I have to act the part, right?"

"I guess so, but…"

It was too late to argue with him, as he began taking things out of the basket. "Now, before I get too far ahead of myself, I have to ask. What are we making for dinner?"

She smiled. "Shrimp and Salmon Quiche. Chocolate mousse for dessert."

"I'll start preparing the salmon then." He spoke determined.

With both of them working, the meal came together quickly and effectively. Henry admitted that he wasn't much of a cook, but he cleaned his catch from hunting or fishing and could prepare it well enough. Cinderella, on the other hand, was just grateful for the help.

She balanced one loaded tray on her head as she picked up the two others.

"Whoa!" Henry stopped her and gently took the tray. "Don't drop it."

"Oh Henry, how else do you think I manage it? My balance is impeccable, after all these years of practice."

"Well, I guess so…but I'll carry this one and get the doors for you. Alright?"

"Thank you."

"Where's the dining room?"

"Oh no, they don't take meals together. They can barely get along with each other just passing them in the halls! No, we're taking these to their rooms."

"Very well then, lead the way my dear."

After a short trek upstairs, Henry knocked on Drizella's door for her.

"Yes!" She replied sharply.

Henry wasted no time in opening the door for Cinderella. "Good evening Drizella, your dinner."

"Ugh! What is this SLOP!?"

"Shrimp and Salmon quiche. Your sister requested it."

"Of course she would! She knows I hate seafood! Take it back! I've lost my appetite!"

"You don't want the chocolate mousse either?"

"Now, I didn't say that, now did I?" The sister snatched the tray, while swiping her finger right through the mousse.

Cinderella sighed and brought back the serving of the main dish. Henry grimaced, but hid it well as he knocked on the next door.

"That better be dinner!" Anastasia replied.

Cinderella entered, Drizella's serving now on Anastasia's tray. "Your quiche, as promised. And your sister didn't want hers, so more for you."

"And the mousse?"

"Yes, just the way you like it."

"Wonderful! I think after all these years, you've finally learned how to make it. Of course, it isn't the best, but it's still palatable."

"Thank you for the kind words, Anastasia." Cinderella spoke solemnly.

Finally, the only door left was the stepmothers. "Come in child, come in." She spied Henry at the door. "Young man, could you close the door for a moment? I need to have a word with my stepdaughter."

"Yes ma'am." He bowed his head in curtesy. Though, after he closed the door, he pressed his ear to it to listen.

It was silent a long time, only the sound of a clanking spoon on a teacup was heard. Then, Lady Tramaine spoke. "Don't think I don't see what's going on."

"Oh, but surely—…"

"Hush. Your work load will not become easier now that there are two of you. I am just as capable of finding work. So don't think you're getting off easy."

"Oh, I wasn't—…"

"Quiet. He seems like a pleasant young man; quiet, polite, has etiquette. So I'm willing to let him stay, but…if I hear a complaint from either of you, he is out."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and one more thing." The step mother narrowed her eyes on the poor girl. "I don't care what you two do behind closed doors, but I don't want to hear it or see it and if it effects your work, he will be out of this house faster that you can say 'terminal unemployment' and I will personally make sure he never gets hired in this town. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Stepmother. Crystal clear."

"Good. Then show the boy around, tell him the rules, the jobs. And whatever chores you do not finish tonight, you will do tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am."

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you stepmother." Cinderella stepped out and the Prince pretended like he hadn't heard anything.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, perfectly. My stepmother just doesn't want to see any displays of affection, that's all."

"Ah, I guess I can understand."

Cinderella smiled shyly and looked to the floor. After a moment of silence, she remembered the task at hand. "Shall I give you a tour?"

"Please Miss," he held out his arm. "Only if I may escort you."

She bit her lip, hesitant. She then looked back to her stepmother's room, and finding the door closed, she graciously took his arm.

As they walked the house, Cinderella gave a short description of each room, and listed the types of jobs that would be going on in it. At one moment, she paused and reminisced over a cherished memory of her father.

"…and this is my father's office." She opened the door, where all the furniture was covered with cloth. "No one really comes in here, except my stepmother, for legal purposes and such. I mostly just keep it from getting musty in here."

"By opening the window?"

"And shaking out the covers every once in a while." She smiled again, "I used to hate this room. I remember telling my papa that every time he went in this room, he would get boring. He laughed and said that I was lucky I didn't have to do paperwork."

"Do you miss him?" Henry asked gently.

"Ten years is a long time to forget someone. But it's rooms like this that hold sweet memories that make it impossible to do so."

He nodded, "I know how that is."

She looked at him skeptically, "you do?"

"Yes, I lost my mother when I was still young. Age twelve to be exact."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. You can sympathize with me, at least. I can't say I had a step parent treat me unjustly."

Cinderella pressed her finger to her lips. "You must not say such things while we're here. The walls have ears."

Henry stayed quiet, but nodded in response. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. "Where is your room?"

She knew he would ask, but still didn't want him to see her modest living space. "Um, it is upstairs…"

"Well, show me!" He acted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh no, it's a complete mess. I never have the time to dust it…and it's oh so dull and drab, surely no place for a man of your stature." She attempted to make excuses.

"Oh come on, it can't be all bad. Please?"

"I guess so…as long as we go up there, I might as well introduce you to Jaq, Gus, and the others." This information caused him to raise a skeptical eyebrow. Cinderella giggled. "My friends." It still did nothing for his confusion. "The mice that made my dress."

"Ah, I see." Now he got to find out if his bride was truly psychotic or not. "Well, lead the way, my dear."

She curtsied and showed him to the back staircase that unfolded to her living space.

"All the way up there?" He asked concerned.

"Yes. Why, you aren't afraid of heights, are you?"

"Don't be silly! No, I'm more concerned about the amount of steps you have to take after a long day of working."

"It's not so bad. I mean, I keep my legs toned." She raised her skirts just enough to show her knees.

"Oh my, they're beautiful."

She chuckled, "Come on, it's not as long of a trek as it seems."

After, and he counted, 1134 steps, they finally reached the landing to her room. Like a gentleman, he opened the door for her and followed her in. What laid inside took him by surprise. Of course, he should have expected it, with the way she had been treated her entire life. Broken mirror, patched blankets, broken bed frame, and shoddy, old, servants furniture. He shook his head in sadness.

"It's not that bad…I mean, I have a lovely view of the palace." She gestured to the window. Indeed, he could see his home lit up in the vibrancy of the night. But it only increased the clenching feeling in his heart. After all, he took advantage of his home every day. Actually, he preferred to get away as often as he could.

Here, Cinderella saw that palace every night and every morning, and was teased by it. Something so close that could never be true. Of course, not for someone who didn't believe at least.

"Henry, is everything alright?" Cinderella asked when she noticed he had dazed off.

"Oh, yes…everything is fine." he reached out a touched her cheek. "You said you wanted me to meet your friends?"

"Yes! Jaq! Gus!" Slowly, from out of the woodwork came multiple mice, dressed in little shoes, hats, and jackets. Henry couldn't help but marvel at this, as it was something obviously never seen before.

"Cinderelly, what's it, Cinderelly?" A skinny mouse spoke from the window sill as a slightly larger mouse sat next to him.

"Jaq, this is Prince Henry, the man I danced with at the ball." Cinderella explained.

"OOHHH!" Gus chirped. "He's-a big big!"

"SHHH!" Jaq hushed his friend. "You be-a nice to Princey!"

"Please, I'd prefer if you'd call me Henry. It's nice to meet you, Jaq." He held his finger out where the mouse could shake it.

"It's-a nice meetin'ya too, Hen-a-ry!" Jaq shook it. "You promise you-a be dood to Cinderelly?"

"Dood?" He repeated confused.

"Good," Cinderella clarified.

"Oh, of course!" He confirmed to the guardian mouse. "She'll have nothing but the best."

"Zut zut Hen-a-ry!" Jaq held up his hands in a sign of trust.

Henry smiled at the gesture. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a pink dress torn to shreds adorning a mannequin. "What's this?" He turned to the apparel.

"Oh that's nothing! Just an old dress I thought I'd fix up if I ever had the time." She lied.

"Was this the dress you were going to wear?"

There was a long pause until she finally answered. "Yes."

"They did this, didn't they?"

"Well, yes, but I took the items without permission…well, Jaq and Gus did." She glanced over at the shy mice.

"That doesn't give them a right to ruin your chance at a night to enjoy yourself." Dismally, he lifted the skirt to get a better look at it. "although, I don't know if I would have noticed you in this."

"It all worked out for the best anyways. Why dwell on it?" She gently shut the doors to the bureau around the raggedy dress. "Come on, let's get you settled in." She hurried to the door.

Henry was beginning to see that despite how cruel her family was to her, they were still family, and she defended them. It only made him love her more.

His other necessities were delivered by a page while Cinderella was still giving him a tour of the house. The Prince was to sleep in the far corner of the kitchen, by the hearth. When she suggested it, he chuckled. When she asked why, he just shook his head and waved her off. They rolled in an old cot from the servant's quarters and set it up to make it as comfortable as possible. When Cinderella brought out the bed sheets, Henry took them from her, proudly declaring, "I can make my own bed."

She smiled and allowed him to do as he liked. Henry's intention was to have her relax, but instead she went over and washed the dishes from dinner. Neither said a word as they worked.

After the dishes were cleaned, Cinderella turned to her Prince and wiped her hands dry on her apron. "It's late, I'll leave you for the night. The morning comes sooner than you'd expect."

"What time do we wake up?"

"A little after sunrise. I'll get you up. Goodnight Henry." She turned to leave but he caught her hand first.

He was hesitant the moment he looked into her bright eyes. Never the less, he placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, my princess."

She blushed, smiled, and swaggered out of the room.


	3. Second Day

Prince Henry was accustomed to waking up to a servant waking him, or rising of his own devices. But the first thing that roused him that morning was a smell. A smell of home cooking, porridge perhaps? Following the smell, he heard a soft, angel-like voice humming and speaking to herself. He smiled, she sounded lovely. A few minutes passed and the voiced called in the distance, almost if she were in a different room or outside. 

“Breakfast! Breakfast! Come and get it!” The echoing clucks of chickens replied. 

Henry again smiled. This sounded like a pleasant home, a place that seemed close and intimate. He would be glad to wake up like this every morning.

Suddenly, an obnoxious bell rang, interrupting his pleasant musings. He grumbled. Another bell followed, ringing just as hard. He moaned. Then a third bell screamed and inflicted a headache. Henry turned over and pulled the pillow over his head. It did little to silence the noise. 

The angel spoke again, even and calm, “I’m coming! I’m coming!” He heard footsteps before the pillow was gently peeled away from his head. Lips brushed his cheek. “Good morning handsome. I tried to let you sleep as long as I could. I’ll deliver these as you get ready.” 

Reality crashed down on him as he sat up and blinked his tired eyes and the girl that had stolen his heart. “Wha—…right. Yeah, okay.” He responded, not really making any sense. Cinderella smiled at him before leaving with the trays balanced perfectly. 

Today and for six more days, he was a servant in this household. Somber, he rolled out of bed and wiped a tired hand down his face. “What a way to wake up.”

“Dood morning’ Hen-a-ry! How didja sleep?” A squeaky voice called from the floor. 

“Well enough, I suppose.” He replied. Making his way to get dressed. “Is it like this all the time?”

“No no, usually Cinderelly have problems with Lucify. No see him all morning’ though.”

“Lucify?” Henry had tightened his belt and slicked back his hair when he heard a cry and a crash.

“Lucifer! You bad bad cat!”

“That’sa Lucify.” 

Henry hurried out of the room to see Cinderella knelt on the ground cleaning up broken tableware. A fat black cat sat content, swishing his tail next to her.

“What happened?”

“That mean old cat ran out in front of me and made me lose my balance. Luckily, only the tray on my head fell.” She glared at the feline. “Watch out for old Lucifer.”

Three bells in the kitchen started ringing all over again. "CINDERELLA!"

“Here, I’ll clean this up. Why don’t you go set up another tray?”

“Thank you Henry.” She smiled before scurrying out of the room.

Henry started to pick up the chipped pieces and threw them onto the tray. Lucifer idly licked his tail.

“Hi there, I’m Henry, I hope we can get along.” Henry spoke to the cat.

Lucifer sneered and turned his back on the human. Henry felt foolish for assuming that all animals in the house could speak. He lifted the tray and made his way back into the kitchen where Cinderella had loaded the new one. 

“Wait!” he hurriedly placed the trash on the counter and took one of the trays from Cinderella. “Don’t want to break anymore china.” 

Cinderella smiled as she allowed him to lead her. 

At Drizella's room, Cinderella came in with the tray. "Good morning Drizella." 

"Oh be quiet! I'm not ready to hear your perky voice this early in the morning!" She hissed. 

"I'll just leave your breakfast here then." She set the tray on the bedside table. 

"What did I say?! Shut your mouth, Cinderella! You are so obnoxious!" 

She bowed in apology and turned to leave.

"Hold it!" The step sister shouted. "Now that we have a man around the house, I want my room rearranged. But I'm not ready, so do it at lunchtime. And don't forget my laundry! You didn't do it yesterday, so there's more today." 

"Yes, Drizella." 

"Now get out!" 

Cinderella closed the door carefully behind her, not wanting to further upset Drizella. Henry rolled his eyes. They went into the next room, Anastasia's. The red head wasn't in much of a better mood. 

"Good morn-" 

"SSSSHHHHH!!!!" She hushed. "It's too early! I'm not awake yet!" 

"Yes, Anastasia." She whispered. The maiden set the tray down on the bedside table. 

Anastasia groaned. "My sheets needs to be washed, and I want my drapes to be changed." 

"Okay, which ones would you like me to change them to?" 

"Just put the drapes on that window," she pointed to her left, "on that window." She pointed to her right. "And vise-versa." 

Henry rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "You've got to be kidding." 

"And don't forget! You ripped my sash two nights ago, after you stole it! I want it fixed!"

"I ripped it!?" She raised her voice, then quickly settled back down. "very well Drizella." Cinderella sighed. 

The final room was the step mother's, the one Henry for sure wasn't looking forward to. 

"Come in Child, come in!" She sounded pleasant for once.

"Good morning, step mother."

"Yes. Pick up the ironing and get on with your duties…and send our new friend in here, I wish to have a word with him."

Cinderella beckoned her beloved from the door. He stepped in and blanched at the old woman sitting in her bed. "Yes madame?" He asked.

"I'll be having some ladies over for tea, sometime this afternoon. I'd like you to serve them."

His eyebrows shot up on his forehead. The prospect of royalty such as himself serving others came as a shock, but he swallowed his pride and remembered his mission. "Yes, ma'am." He spoke crisply.

"Now get on with it." Lady Tramaine shooed them out.

"What's first?" Henry asked when they got into the hallway. 

"First thing is to clean the windows on the west side of the house, so the sun doesn't cause streaking."

He looked surprised. "You have to clean windows?" 

"Why, yes of course. Did you think they cleaned themselves?"

"Well, no, but I just assumed they never got dirty."

Cinderella nodded in understanding. "My stepsisters like to touch the glass with dirty, oily fingers. It's an awful habit."

He scrunched his nose. "Indeed." The duo made their way back down to the kitchen where Cinderella pulled a large pot from under the counter and started mixing ingredients. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Making the cleaner. You mix one cup water with one cup white distilled vinegar." 

"Doesn't it smell bad?" He leaned his head away to avoid the smell.

"Yes, but it does the job. Would you carry this?" 

"Certainly!" He lifted the pot while she gathered supplies.

They walked to the westernmost wing of the house where six large windows illuminated the hall. Cinderella set her supplies down on a table and Henry followed suit.

"So, how does this work?"

"It's simply. You take this cloth," she took up a satin square. "dip it in the vinegar, and wash the window; making little circles like this."

Henry picked up one of the clothes. "I see…what did this use to be, anyway?" He gestured to the soft square. "It's only been embroidered on one edge."

"It's a recycled pair of underwear." She stated.

"YAH!" He threw it down to the ground and furiously wiped his hands on his shirt. "That's disgusting!"

"What if they were my underwear?"

He looked at her blankly. "Were they?"

"No. But don't worry, they've been soaked in vinegar more times then they've been worn by anyone." She picked up the cloth and handed it back to him. "Now," she continued. "After the window is buffered, you take an old piece of parchment, crumple it, and dry the glass." She demonstrated. 

"Okay, I think I have it." He nodded, still barely holding the cloth. 

"Good, then you start at this window, and I'll do this one. That way, we'll trade off and do every other one." With that she set to work, dipping her cloth and gently scrubbing at little marks. 

Henry watched her for a moment, sighed and went to work as well. Several moments passed in silence.

"Your mother…" Cinderella started. "What was she like?" 

Henry looked at her, realizing she had asked a question, one to help them relate. "Her name was Jeanne. Jeanne d'Albret of Navarre. She was very stern, stubborn, unyielding, and determined." He started. "She liked to have things done in her own way." He laughed to himself for a moment. "Before she married my father, she was in a political marriage with some Duke. She was so against the marriage, that she had to be carried down the aisle."

"Oh dear!" Cinderella smiled.

"The marriage was annulled four years later on the grounds of never being consummated."

"I guess that's good for your father." She laughed.

"Indeed." he nodded. "After the death of her guardian, King Francis; her father, Henry II, whom I'm named after, ascended to the throne and she married again, this time, for a treaty agreement. But, she ended up falling in love with him. My father, Antoine de Bourbon."

"Oh how wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad it worked out for the best."

"Well, as my father would say, no matter how successful the marriage, there are still bumps in the road."

Cinderella wordlessly moved onto the next window.

"Before I was born, I had a brother named Henry who was hailed a Duke. He died at two years of age."

"Oh…" Cinderella sighed.

"Then I was born, followed by my brother Louis-Charles, who died two years later, then my sister Madeleine, who was a still born."

"Your poor mother." 

"Fret not, she then had my sister Catherine. The spitting image of the woman, exactly the same as her in every aspect! But she's always gone, visiting distant lands." He rolled his eyes.

"I would love to meet her someday." Cinderella smiled.

"You say that now, but just wait." He shook his head. "My mother's death was hard on all of us. You see, when I was twelve, I was betrothed to King Charles IX's sister Marguerite."

Cinderella looked at him, startled. 

"Now, she was a beautiful girl, and I'm sure the marriage wouldn't have be absolutely mortifying. But I blanch at the thought of marrying someone twice my age."

Cinderella moved to the next window. "What were the conditions of the betrothal?" She asked curiously.

"My mother was a Huguenot, and the wedding was to be a peace offering to allow Huguenot's a public office."

"Oh…how very…"

"Lame?" He suggested. "That's what I thought. Well, luckily it was called off…unfortunately, it was because of my mother's death."

Cinderella moved once again to another window. 

"Two months before the wedding, she came home feeling ill. The next morning, she woke with a fever. Five days later, she died."

Cinderella gasped.

"It's rumored that Catherine de' Medici, the Queen regent at the time, poisoned her for being a Huguenot. It's what my family believes, despite what the Roman Catholic Church says." 

"That is very interesting, I didn't know that about the royal family." She spoke as she moved over once again.

"It's not well known. Actually, I think most people would find it boring."

"Not me, I think it's extremely interesting. Besides, won't I need to know this anyways?" 

She made a very good point. He smiled. "And a lot of other stuff that you won't find interesting in the slightest."

Cinderella came and leaned against the wall beside him. "I'm sure if you are my teacher, I won't find a bit."

He grinned and then his eyes widened with realization. "Are you done?!"

She shrugged. "I've had more practice. Don't worry about it."

He sighed and went back to work. "What about your parents?" 

"Yellow fever." She looked to the ceiling. "Both of them. My mother when I was three, and my father when I was six."

"Only child?"

"Yes. Fortunately, I don't want to think about what my step family would do if I had a sibling."

He nodded in understanding as he finished cleaning the glass. "This may be an odd question, but how old are you?"

"Sixteen." 

"Oh."

"Why? How old are you?"

"I'll be twenty-one December 13th."

"Oh my, I didn't realize the age difference."

"Well, it's not uncommon. You just seemed older to me. More mature."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"CINDERELLA!" Drizella barked across the house. "Where's my teal hat?! You said you would fix it like two days ago!"

The day went on. The lovely duo slowly made progress in filling in the personality of the other, all the while, the step family constantly interrupted, complained, and ordered them about. Henry only swallowed his pride and did his best to remember why he was there. 

It was in the middle of moving Drizella's room around when he thought he was getting a break.

"Further…Further…" At the moment, Henry had one side of a very heavy oak bureau while Cinderella had the other. The furniture had been a pain to move, since it had been so heavy. But also, things had placed in the room strategically so everything would fit. So the table had to be moved before the bed, and so on and so forth. 

"Henry!" The stepmother called. 

The boy's face was bright red from the strain. "In a moment, please!" He called.

"No, now!" She yelled back. Her powerful steps were heard clicking down the hall. In a second, she slammed the door open and frightened the group. 

Henry's grip slipped with his surprise and the heavy chest landed on his foot. "OUCH!" He fell back and gripped the limb, willing the pain to go away. Cinderella hurried over to check, but was interrupted by her stepmother. 

"When you're done crying, I need you to get ready for my tea party. Clean yourself up, boy."

"Yes, madame." He said finally letting go. "I'll check it later," he muttered to Cinderella. 

"Good, my guests will be here in fifteen minutes. Be ready to greet them at the door." With that, she slammed the door.

Drizella sat miserably on her bed. "Well, I suppose mother's orders come before mine. We'll finish this later." 

"I'll show you where you can wash up." Cinderella guided him from the room. 

In the kitchen, she pumped the basin full of lukewarm water and gave him a clean cloth. "There's a mirror in the drawing room you can use to fix your hair. I'm going to keep working."

"Thank you." He smiled.

She returned it and left. 

Henry removed his shirt and dunked his head in the water. He emerged sputtering and splashing water on the floor. He gave a long sigh and propped himself with his arms on the edge of the basin. 

"You's okay, Henry?" Someone spoke from the counter.

Henry glance to the small clad in red mouse and flashed him a minute smile. "Peachy."

"Me and Gus Gus been watching' you. You not so used to this."

"No, I'm not." he confessed. "This is a lot harder then I assumed." He used the cloth to dry his neck, face, and hair. 

"At least you's have Cinderelly." 

"Yeah, but I feel like I'm not even with the same person."

Jaq's eyes widened. "Oh don't say that! You's a love Cinderelly! Don't leave!"

Henry was appalled. "I'm not going to leave. I'm just saying that she's a different person when she's here."

"Bad different?"

He mulled it over. "A little, but just because she's so…scared? Like if she makes one wrong move, she'll be punished, so she's trying to do everything perfectly."

"It's those mean ladies. They hate her." 

Henry rifled through the clothes he was given and found a clean white shirt and a apron. "Why?" 

"If you were ugly and awkward and lived in her shadow, you would hate her too."

"So, they're jealous." 

"Zut zut."

He put on the articles, straightening the fabric. "I guess they have every reason to be jealous. She's perfect after all." He reasoned.

Jaq laughed. "It make me happy to hear you say that." 

"Well," he fumbled with his apron. "How do I look?"

"Like a servant." Jaq gave a thumbs up. 

Henry paced to the drawing room to see Lady Tramaine collecting tea cups on a tray. "Is the tea ready?"

"I…don't know?" 

She let out a frustrated grunt. "Stupid, useless boy. Can't do anything right." She stormed out of the room. "I'll do it myself."

While she was gone, he slicked back his dark brown locks and prepared the room. While he had never served another before, he knew exactly what the protocol was for it. Being surrounded by servants really taught you this field of work first handed. 

Lady Tramaine came back. "When the tea is finished, you will serve us. Do you understand?" She narrowed her eyes. 

"Yes madame." He answered crisply and bowed at the waist. 

"Go greet our guests when they come, and send them here." 

He nodded again and waltzed back to the main entrance. As no one was around, he leaned against the banister and took a breather. From upstairs, he heard Cinderella singing as she worked. "Bad day…It's not me. I'd go...where I please…I walk the walls, not float down the Liffey. I'm not here. This isn't happening. I'm not here…I'm not here…"

Her song was sad and melancholy. His heart went out to his beloved.

"In a little while, I'll be gone. The moments already passed…But I'm not here. This isn't happening. I'm not here…I'm not here. Struggling, and no one speaking. I'm not here…I'm not here…" 

"Cinderella! Stop that insistent noise!" Anastasia barked out.

Immediately, she was silent, and Henry was angry. As much he wanted to do something about it, the doorbell rang. As his job dictated, he answered.

"Good afternoon, madame." He bowed.

"Well, aren't you cute!" The older lady laughed.

He smiled politely, but internally vomited. "Right this way ma'am." 

The rest of the guests came similar to the first. He greeted them, and their reactions didn't vary much. "Hello handsome!" "Aw! And who are you dear?" "Look at this strapping young gentleman!" "What's a young thing like you doing in a place like this?" Frankly, Henry was not flattered, but rather put off by the comments. They made have been well intended, but not well received. 

In the drawing room, Henry had fetched the tea, poured, and served all the women. He kept a stoic face and worked with humility. 

"So Elizabeth," One of the white haired ladies spoke. "Who's this young man?"

"And where is your maid?"

Lady Tramaine took a sip from her tea. "Henry's a friend of Cinderella. He's working for us this week to get experience in the work force. Cinderella is doing her other chores at the moment."

"Well, I think you should keep him. He's a nice catch." Another woman gave him a brief pat on the bottom. He flinched at the contact. 

"I can't do that." Lady Tramaine stated calmly.

"Ah, right. That." 

"You are dismissed, Henry. I will ring when I need you." 

"Yes, madame." He bowed and left swiftly. Outside the door, he frantically shook to get rid of the sexual harassment floating in the air. He climbed the stairs to locate his beloved. When he did, she was on her knees rubbing a cloth on the floor. 

"Finished already?" She heard his steps. 

"Not quite, but your stepmother wanted me to leave the room. What are you doing?"

"Lucifer scratches the floor, so I'm filling them in with walnut."

"Walnut?" He asked perplexed when he saw the nuts lying on the floor next to her. 

"Yes, the nuts fill in the cracks and the oils help the wood swell and close."

"Let me help."

"No, you need to look nice until the party leaves. I'm content with you just keeping me company."

"Alright," he smiled, crouched, and sat indian style on the rug next to her. "Old women make me uncomfortable."

Cinderella sputtered in confusion. "What?"

"All the old ladies with your stepmother keep flirting with me." He hunched his shoulders. "It's gross."

She chuckled, "I'm sorry. But you are handsome."

"It's a curse." He frowned. "Surely, you know what it's like. I bet you get pestered by men at the market all the time."

She smiled brighter. "On the contrary, they usually are very polite and help me. The younger men don't talk to me much because they think I'm just a scullery maid." 

"Oh."

"But then there's you."

"Yep. Just leaving my prestigious home to become a butler."

"I know it's awful, but I still thank you for your sacrifice." 

He smiled. "It's really not so horrible, since you're here with me." He reached out and took her hand. She blushed. "I…" He started.

"Henry!" The stepmother's voice called along with the sound of a bell.

He closed his eyes in annoyance. "I'll be back later." He mumbled and stood. 

He was called to refill the kettle, and then was forced to stand in the background while the women chatted. He grumpily rolled his eyes while he waited. In the awkward silence, his stomach growled fiercely, and he realized that he had forgotten breakfast and lunch. Mortified, he couldn't recall Cinderella eating anything either. He would have to see about that. 

In good time, he was released to go about his chores. The old hags left, leaving the chateaux quiet, besides the bickering of the stepsisters. He hurried to find Cinderella. Luckily, she was dusting in the library. 

"Have you eaten?" He asked concerned. 

She stopped. "No, but you must not have either! My, you must be starving!" 

"I'm a little hungry, but I was more concerned about you." 

"I eat when I can. It's been a busy day." She stepped off her ladder. "Let's get something light before anyone catches us." She grabbed his hand and guided him to the kitchen. 

This was the Cinderella he had missed. The proud girl who didn't mind being assertive to the Prince, but caring and openly showing affection. That was who she really was and all he wished her to be. Too bad her family dictated otherwise. 

In the kitchen, she made up two sandwiches for them both. Henry sat heavily on his bed, then ended up falling back in exhaustion. 

"I am really not built for this work. I'm so tired." 

She grimaced, "we still have half the day left."

He groaned. "I know..." 

"Eat the sandwich, Henry. You'll feel better after you've eaten." 

He did feel better, as she promised, but the day didn't get any easier. The step mother had the grand idea of making him do all the grunt work. moving furniture, repairing floors, walls and everything else that Lucifer scratched to pieces. She even made him run to town a few times for frivolous errands. 

Finally, to his great and relieved joy, the sun set. His dinner was cold, but Cinderella was reheating it over the fire when he stumbled into the kitchen. He wasted no time flopping like a fish onto his bed. 

"My darling, I'm dead." he confessed.

"No, you are just tired." she reasoned, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"And annoyed." He added.

"Well, that part is most certainly true."

"I feel sick."

"It'll go away."

"I might cry."

"Only a few shameful tears. But you'll get over it."

"I want to die!" He moaned, his face buried in the folds of his old, musty blankets.

"No, you don't. Believe me." Stoic, she ladled the stew into a bowl and brought it over to him. "Here. Hearty soup will make it all better. Eat up, and get some sleep. Call it a day."

Just then, the bell on the other side of the room ran. "CINDERELLA!" One of the sisters quacked. 

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Will they ever stop?" She briskly ran her fingers through Henry's dark locks. "Good night, Henry." With that, she hurried from the room.

When she left, he sat up and stretched. Since he had finally gotten off his feet, he noticed a throbbing feeling in his toes. Then he remembered the incident earlier with the dresser. Hesitantly, he removed his boots to find his foot intact, but bruised badly and a nasty cut across three toes. He grimaced. Carefully, he filled a bucket with ice water from the sink and eased his foot in. The throbbing disappeared, but his cuts stung. He ignored the pain in favor of food. 

Henry ate his fill, tended his wounds and dished up a portion for Cinderella. After that first ring, there had been silence. Henry made his way up the stairs and listened, only to hear nothing. He creeped passed the bedrooms only to hear the sweet sound of snoring. Everyone was asleep. He opened the door to the stairs and ascended.

At her room, he knocked gently. Cinderella opened it with a look of surprise on her face. A sewing pin stick out form between her teeth and a strip of fabric was dangling from her hand.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." She questioned.

He wordlessly set the stew on the table by where she was working. It was so late, but she choose to work instead. 

"You didn't need to bring me anything, I'm fine." She rested the pin in the cushion by her work station.

Suddenly, she found herself enfolded in a pair of arms. The girl was at a loss for words as her hands slowly wrapped around him. His voice was deep, but soft. "I'm sorry."

Just this phrase worried her. What did he need to be sorry about?

"I didn't realize…I made you come back here…I could have saved you…"

"Oh Henry…" She felt guilty. "No, no…"

"No! Listen to me." He demanded. "This isn't fair. I don't understand it one bit. You are the strongest woman I know. Day after day you have to but up with this? For what, a drafty tower, and irregular meals? You're exhausted, I can see it all over your face, but you don't care a bit. You just do your job." He paused, taking a moment to cuddle her closer. "You look so beautiful in your simple clothes. I don't get it. Through all these struggles, you still remain gentle and kind."

She smiled, her head resting on his shoulder.

"We can leave tomorrow, if you want. This whole charade can be finished whenever you want to get out."

She pulled away from him, holding his upper arms. A great smile shone on her face. "Henry, you promise you'd last the whole week." She giggled.

He exasperated. The young Prince had forgotten about that. "Oh." He simply replied.

"I thank you for your kind words. And also…" she slid her grip down his arms, her eyes straying from his. "I get depressed sometimes." She admitted. "And you may see it while you're here. It doesn't last long, but they say hurtful things and I'm not quick to roll them off like water off a ducks back. But, don't be too concerned if it happens, alright? It's normal."

"No, it's not. Nothing in this situation is normal. Cinderella, they're treating you like a slave when they should be treating you like an equal."

Cinderella shook her head, the word 'equal' leaving a bitter taste. "No, I don't want to go back to that."

This confused him. "Go back?"

"It's a long story." She sighed. "Someday, but not now." She pulled away from him, but he held fast. 

"More then equal." He corrected. "Soon, they'll look up to you in respect. They'll feel awful about want they've done. You'll see."

She smiled again. "It's cute how naive you can be." She cupped his cheek. "They will never respect me, only despise me more. They will always look down on me. No matter what my title is. That's never going to change."

"It will. I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep please."

"Yes, my prince."


	4. Third Day

Henry felt an overwhelming calmness, despite the frantic nerves he was sure he would have. He stood stock still as one of his attendants adjusted the white jacket he was wearing. The tassels were pinned on, his sash glittering in the afternoon light from the window. 

A King. Well, almost. Today, not only would he be getting coronated, but his bride would be, as well. His queen. He smiled as he thought about the title that had been going on in his head for days since their first encounter. Her Majesty, the Queen Cinderella of Navarre. An elegant title for such a strong, beautiful woman. 

After the ceremony, the couple would depart of their wondrous and elaborate honeymoon. Nothing but the best for his darling. 

"Your highness, it's time." The Grand Duke entered the room.

"Ramses, old friend, you can't imagine how elated I am!" He beamed.

"I can guess." The Duke's face remained stoic as he lead the Prince down the hall and into the vestibule of the chapel. The Prince straightened his back and nodded for the servants to open the door. 

Despite being the groom, the crowd attending the wedding still stood for his entrance. He made his way to the front, surprisingly, his father didn't look very happy. 

"What's wrong?" He whispered, as the wedding party came forward. 

"Well..." His father began, but was interrupted by the sound of trumpets. His bride was coming. 

He braced himself, not knowing what exactly se would look like, but knowing she would be the most beautiful girl in the room.

She always was of course.

The doors opened, and in walked Anastasia and Drizella, wearing white, pushing and shoving each other as they made their way down the aisle. Mortified, Henry looked to the people in the audience. Each face was oblivious to the horrible mix up. Some women even had tears in their eyes. "Look at them, so beautiful!"

"NO!" Henry practically shouted. No one noticed.

"Papa, what in heaven's name is going on?!" The Prince fumed at his father.

"Um, well…tiny mix up."

Anastasia and Drizella curtsied in front of him. "Your grace," their nasally voices pierced through the air. "Cinderella is too busy with the chores to marry you." 

"So you'll just have to marry one of us."

"Pucker up handsome." 

Henry's eyes shot open when he heard the frantic ringing of bells and voices screaming. He groaned. His nightmare had ended, turning into another nightmare. He pulled the bed sheet over his head. 

"Not again!" 

Cinderella gently pulled the blanket away from his body, leaving his skin vulnerable to the bitter fall air. 

"Rise and shine!" She sang. 

Drizella had been right for once, she was too perky for the morning. 

"I made oatmeal and sausage. Get up and help me deliver these, then you can have some breakfast." 

He sat up, combing his hands through his hair. "I slept like a rock." 

"Good! I'm sure you needed it!" 

He wormed his way into a shirt and smoothed out his slacks. "Another day, another headache." 

She laughed but continued to make up to trays. "Another day, another reason to be happy."

He looked at her perplexed. She had been so sad the night before, now she was fine? "If you don't mind me asking…" he started. 

"What changed?" She finished for him. "Oh, I was just reminded that there were four more days for I left this place." Cinderella smiled.

"Good God, four more days!" He fell back on his bed with his hand on his face. 

"There aren't any more tea parties though. Step mother only has those on mondays." Cinderella sat next to him and played with his hair. "No more strange old ladies to harass you." 

"Well, at least I can be thankful for that." He smiled up at her. "I swear, I had the strangest and most awful nightmare last night."

"Oh?"

"For some reason, I was marrying Anastasia AND Drizella." 

"As if one wouldn't be bad enough."

"Good grief." He shook his head. "So, what is on the agenda for today?"

"Well, tuesdays I clean out the barn and the kitchen, because the stepfamily has…their lessons."

"Lessons?"

"Music, writing, art, you know, lessons. And they don't like me to overhear anything."

Henry rolled his eyes. "In case you learn something."

"Heaven forbid." she muttered sarcastically. 

The bells rang again with furious vigor. "CINDERELLA!"

"Oh goodness! We better get these up before someone loses their head!" She stood and helped Henry up as well.

The trays were delivered, and the step family was pacified for the moment. 

"So, the barn and the kitchen, huh?"

"Yes, that's right."

"If you tell me what to do, I'll work outside."

"That sounds like a grand idea. Come with me."

By barn, the young girl really meant stable. And a broken down shack at that. Chickens meandered through the yard, clucking and scratching at the dirt. Henry had to watch where he stepped. Bruno, ever the vigilant guard, followed the duo outside. 

"So," Cinderella began, walking over to a old horse sticking his head out the barn window. "This is Major. My father gave him to me when I was just a girl. He's old now, but he's still dependable. It's that right?" 

The horse nudged her lovingly.

"I have a horse!" He smiled, proud of himself.

"Oh, so you know how to care for it? Cleaning out the bedding? Polishing the saddles?"

His smiled waned. "Well…no." He scratched his chin. "Something I've learned this week is that I'm incredibly stupid."

"You aren't stupid." She clarified, opening the door to the stable. "You just don't know anything for practical life."

"Gee, when you put it like that, I feel much better." He frowned.

Inside, she grabbed a pitchfork from the back corner. "Now, it's very simple, I need you to fix and mend the fences, pull the sand rings, sweep, take down cobwebs; I hope you don't have a problem with spiders, muck the stall, mix the feed, throw down some hay bales, wash the windows, pick up stray rocks, and feed and groom Major. You got all that?"

Henry stood with a finger up and his mouth open. "Sure, let's pretend I did."

She laughed. "I'll be inside if you need me. Don't forget to take breaks and come inside, it's bound to get chilly out!"

Henry agreed to her terms and went to work, starting with getting Major out. The horse was stubborn and moved slow. This would be a long day.

Inside the house, Cinderella set to work covering the kitchen with canvas. Today was the day she would finally clean out that dumb ole fireplace. She pushed Henry's cot out of the way, rolled up her sleeves, tied a cloth around her face, and set to cleaning. 

The day went by slowly, but smoothly for the couple. They were separated, but allowed to daydream about the other without fear of the family members interrupting. The Prince was surprised when his musings led him to finish his cleaning early. He mentally went over everything Cinderella had said and checked everything off the hypothetical list. He took a long sigh of relief, with no one nagging him or interrupting, work went smoothly and he was proud of himself for all he had accomplished. 

However, he looked like a mess. He waltzed over to the well and fished out a bucket of cool water. The fall air kept him from getting hot, but it was not too cold yet. He cupped some water in his hands and splashed his face, revitalizing him. Henry took a deep breath, air filling his lungs. With a smile, he came back inside.

When he entered the threshold, a cloud of mixed aromas hit his nose, causing his mouth to water. Cinderella stood daintily by the counter, rolling out dough for bread. Something was cooking on the stove and something else in the oven. 

"I'm done!" He declared proudly. 

"See? That didn't take long at all." She answered. 

Henry looked around, obviously she had finished the kitchen awhile ago, and it looked like she had done more then him. In that moment, the prince had a grand idea. He would strive to outdo her in chores. While he knew that her work was where she excelled and what she took pride in, it gave him a goal. Hopefully, the more work he did, the less she would have to do, and the more time they could spend together. "It's amazing what you can do when no one interrupts." 

"Tuesdays are my productive day. By the end, I feel like I actually have completed things." 

"Then let me not get in the way! What do you need me to do next?" 

"Next," she stated, placing the dough in a pan and setting it into the oven. "I'm going to need you to join me for lunch."

"Well my dear, I don't know if I could do that," he exasperated. "It might be too hard." The boy took a seat at the counter. "What are we having?" 

"I made some chicken pot pies." She smiled, taking out the little pastries. 

His brow furrowed. "I don't believe I've ever had one of these." 

"Honestly, it's not surprising. This is a poor man's dish. Usually made from dried scrap chicken. Don't want to waste any of it, you know." 

"It smells amazing." He drooled. 

"That may be the potatoes and gravy." She smiled. 

Without another word he tore into the food, savoring each bite. 

After the meal, Henry took his next job.

"I need you to dust my father's office. I-I haven't done it in a while."

"Because you don't like going in there, right?" He finished.

"Yes," She sighed.

"Hey, no problem. Look, since I know a bit about legal matters, I'll sort some of the papers and stuff. I'll have that office looking good as new."

She smiled. "Father would have wanted it that way."

Henry immediately went to work. His mental goal was in place and he went to town. White sheets that covered the furniture were snapped outside the window to air out. He left them on the window sill as he dusted the crown molding and the floor. With a strange vigor, he polished the oak furniture and even tended to the old painting on the wall. It was falling apart, the frame having been cracked. In it was a woman with golden sunshine hair. Her bright blue eyes looked back at him. Her soft features held almost a glow in the oil strokes. A hint of a smile was on her rose red lips. She looked surprisingly like Cinderella, but older. Next to the woman was a man with dark deep set eyes and a hard concentrated look on his face. His dark brown hair was thick and wild, despite having looked like it had been combed through multiple times. He had a narrow beard tracing his features all the way around his chin. Contrasting his wife, his features were hard and sharp. He practically reeked of wisdom and leadership. 

Cinderella's parents. The first Master and Lady Tramaine. He felt bad for them, if they had seen what became of their home and daughter, they would be rolling in their graves.

"I'm taking care of her, I promise." He spoke to the painting. 

Finally, Henry sat down to look over the papers. Legal notes, custody papers, and bills stared up at him. Boring. That's how he would describe it. According to some papers sighed at the wedding between Augustus and he new bride, Lady Tramaine became equal in custody of Cinderella as Augustus over Anastasia and Drizella.

Not that it mattered much anymore. 

Upon the death of the stepmother, Cinderella's guardianship would go to Augustus' brother. Francois, Duke of Vendome. He knew that name, he may have to meet with this Duke. Perusing through the documents, he came to an awfully wonderful conclusion. The Tramaine family was in debt, very deep in debt, in fact. Indebted to whom? Well, the bank that the Lady Tramaine continually borrowed from. And who owned the bank? The royal family. The step family was in so much debt, the house could have legally been repossessed…that is, if anyone knew about all the separate accounts and fraud checks were written out. In other words, they were in debt, but no one could tell. That is, except a very smug prince. Henry continued to organize the desk, slipping certain key papers out of the stack to be used in his evolving plot. 

The boy then opened a drawer and stopped. To his surprise, there was a stuffed rabbit inside. It looked old, stained, and over all loved to pieces. The toy had the initials 'I.T.' embroidered on it's foot. 

"I.T.…I wonder who that could be? Maybe it belonged to Cinderella's mother…in any case, I'm sure she'll want it back." He tucked the stuffed animal into the belt of his apron. As he turned, he knocked some papers off the desk. With a grumble, he leaned down to pick up the documents, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw an envelope sticking out from behind the desk. Curious, he plucked it out. It was a bit dusty, seemed like it had been there for a while. Inside, he got the shock of his life. The other papers he had accumulated didn't even compare to this one piece of evidence. With a cheshire cat grin, he folded the papers and stuck them inside his shirt, out of sight. 

Before leaving, Henry took the liberty of drawing up a letter to Cinderella's god-father and uncle. He threw in some tid-bits of information he collected and then made sure to tell the Duke about the wedding. He hoped that the man was kind and would like to know that Cinderella was being well cared for. He folded the note and slipped it in the pocket of his apron to be mailed later.

Henry completed his task, ready to meet his beloved for a break. As he made his way down the hall, he passed the 'music' room…if you could call it that. 

"OOOOOHHHHHH SING SWEET NIGHTINGALE, SING SWEET NIGHTINGALE, HHHHHIIIIIIGGGGGHHHH ABOVE MEEE!" Drizella nearly shrieked. Her voice made Henry involuntarily cross his eyes.

"No, sweet nightingale." He whispered to himself. "Fly far far away…" He clapped his hands over his ears. Anastasia's horrendous flute playing still penetrated his hearing. He walked faster down the hall. 

At the top of the staircase, he spotted Cinderella on her knees, scrubbing the floor. It was amazing how graceful she made a simple act look. 

She sang as she worked. Her soft angel voice didn't compare with the caterwauling coming from across the hall. 

"Sing sweet Nightingale. Oh sing sweet…Oh sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet..." The tune caressed him and sent him into another world. 

"Oh sing sweet nightingale…oh sing sweet…" He harmonized without thinking. 

She smiled, but continued to work and sing. "Oh…sing…"

"Sweet…" They finished together.

"You sound like a nightingale," he complemented. 

"I practice." She winked. Going off topic, she noticed the stuffed animal at his waist. "Where…where did you find that?"

"Oh!" He handed it to her. "It was in the drawer of your father's desk. Is it…your mothers?"

"It belongs to me." She hugged it, reveling in being reunited with her old friend. 

"Then what does I.T. stand for?" He asked pointing at the silver letters.

"Henry…" she looked up sadly at him. "My birth name."

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "What?"

"My name is Isabella Tramaine…but I haven't been called that in at least ten years..."

"But why? How?"

"After my father died," she idly played with the rabbit's ears. "My stepsister's came up with multiple degrading nicknames. But it wasn't until I…" She seemed to mentally fast forward some memories. "I was covered in cinders, from the fireplace…and that's what they called me. Cinderella.

"My stepmother thought it was amusing, and started to call me that even in public…eventually, everyone forgot the aristocrat's daughter, Isabella."

"I'm so sorry, Isabel-"

"No," she interrupted him. "Please, Cinderella is my name now."

"But-"

"Henry. Please. I don't want to go back to Isabella." She reached out to grab his hand. "Just do this for me."

He sighed. "I understand. I…I think Cinderella is a beautiful name."

She smiled back.

"HEY CLUCK!" One of the girls shouted from the banister. "Get your butt in gear! It's time for dinner!" 

Once again, the moment once interrupted. 

"We better get the trays prepared." Cinderella pulled away.

"Yeah…" 

Cinderella left before him, and in a moment of silent white rage, he turned and sharply kicked the iron railing with his bad foot. Contrary to popular belief, it made him feel better, if only spiritually. 

Evening rolled around, Cinderella and Henry were both still working, despite his best efforts, but it was more to look busy and not get anymore work. 

The three step family members came down the stairs wearing plumes and glowing with panache. 

"Cinderella!" The stepmother called in her cackle. 

"Yes Ma'am?"

"We are going out. You may have the rest of the night off. Goodnight."

"Thank you," she curtsied. "Enjoy your evening."

As the door closed, the young maid fell on the floor and laughed to herself. 

"Um…are you alright?" Henry asked tentatively.

"Perfectly, I'm just enjoying my freedom."

He helped her up, but didn't let go of her hand. 

"Did you have something in mind for us this evening?" She asked coyly. 

A grin crept on his face. "How about I teach you something?"

Her brows furrowed. "Like what?"

Using her hand, he guided her to the middle of the lobby. "We danced the waltz the night of the ball."

"Yes."

"There's a new dance in the court that you'll be expected to know."

"Oh! What's it called?" She was far more excited about spending time in his arms. 

"The Minuet." 

"Sounds dainty." 

"Oh, it is." He emphasized. "First, we bow to each other. Like this." He bowed. She curtsied. "Then you put your left hand in my right." He held out his hand and she did as instructed. "Now, we're going to take small steps in a circle, starting with the right foot…your other foot…no, this way…wait, let me lead!" Instead of getting frustrated, however, he merely laughed. "Oh dear, I believe you're hopeless."

"I blame my teacher."

"Don't be rude." He tugged on her hand and pulled her against him. "You don't know what I could do to you." 

"You wouldn't dare do anything." She scrunched her nose.

"You're right of course. I guess we'll just have to stick to what you know." 

"I guess so…" Her arm curled around his shoulders and she allowed him to guide her into a waltz. 

The nerves of that night not too long ago had disappeared, replaced with the comfort of just being in each others presence. There was no music, they both wore rags, but it didn't matter. Both were content as could be. Cinderella laid her head against his chest, listening to the deep throbbing of his heart. The prince resolved to hold her tightly, never wanting to let go. 

They danced for hours, neither of them tiring nor caring about the time that had passed. Nothing could ruin the night.

Cinderella could hear the sudden increase in his heart rate. Something had made him nervous. He slowed his dance and pulled away to look at her. 

"Let's go back." He started.

"Henry," she simpered. "You promised me a week."

"And you'll have it." He spoke seriously. "I meant, let's go back to that night, out on the balustrade. You're eyes were alight with wonder and ecstasy. Your cheeks were flushed an adorable pink and your hair was so perfectly crowning your head." His face lowered towards hers. "Your rose petal lips were so tantalizing, and I could see the spark of desire surge in your eyes. Our breathes mingled as only our hands touched. Closer and closer we came…and then you left. I let you get away."

She shamefully looked away from his auburn eyes. "I'm sorry…" Then she found the courage to look back up at him and more tightly grasp his hand. "I'm not trying to get away now."

"Then I think we should amend some wrongs." Their lips were almost touching.

"I…I think…we…" Her voice caught in her throat as they drew together and…

"UGH! That was the worst party I have ever been to!" Drizella snarked, storming in from the front door. The family was home early.

Cinderella pulled away, but Henry did not relinquish his grasp on her. 

"I'll say," Anastasia added. "Their food was so lacking! Only little bit sized pieces."

"That's because it was Hor d'Oeuvres, my dear." The stepmother corrected. Her eagle eyes didn't miss the interlocked fingers of her servants. "And just what do you two think you're doing?"

"I…Well, I…we were…" Cinderella stuttered, her mind reeling.

"I was teaching Cinderella how to dance the Minuet." Henry stated calmly.

"I see." She hummed as the two separated.

"Dance? Her?! HA!" Drizella cackled. "There's no reason for her to learn to dance! When is she ever going to need it?"

"Yeah, like the Prince's ball! Can you believe she actually tried to go to it!" Anastasia addressed Henry. "Can you imagine?! Dirty old Cinderella, dancing with the Prince! 'I'm so sorry for all the soot, your highness!'" The two sisters laughed jovially.

The couple looked at each other with that all knowing look. Cinderella would not be put off by her step sisters' antics. "Well," She started, getting there attention. "There are many reasons for me to know how to dance. What if I get married some day? I'll need to know how to dance for my wedding." She spoke with confidence.

"Marriage!" The two sisters laughed together. "You'll never get married! No one likes a scullery maid!" 

"No," the stepmother chimed in. "I think Cinderella could easily get married some day." The woman had a smile on her face, her voice almost pleasant.

"Huh?"

"Have you lost it mother?"

The older woman continued. "She would just need to be the bride of a man who is pathetic, desperate, and blind…like her father."

The room was silent. 

Cinderella clenched her fists as tears pricked at her eyes. "I don't care what you do or say to me, but you will not speak of my father! He was the greatest man that ever lived! He was loving and kind…and did everything he could for me!" She spat.

"I can talk about my late husband as much as I wish."

"You never loved my father!" Cinderella yelled, a rare thing for her to do, and raised her hand.

The Lady Tramaine raised an eyebrow in reply. "What's that? Are you going to hit me? Fine, go ahead, see what happens." The threat lingered in the air. 

Henry watched in baited breath as the maid slowly lowered her limb, the anger never leaving her eyes, and her gaze never leaving her tormentor's face. 

"There. Good girl. Now, I expect you to get to bed right away," Her voice still dangerously happy, before dropping to malice. "And I don't want you eating or using the restroom in the house for the next three days."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and one more thing…I warned you early on about your actions with that boy. I won't say it again." 

"Yes, Stepmother."

"Goodnight." The stepfamily silently made their way upstairs as Cinderella briskly walked to the kitchen. Doors slammed all around while Henry stood dumbfounded in the foyer, still. Sure, he assumed he would be angry, and he was a bit. Not because the stepmother practically insulted him, but because of Cinderella. More or less her punishment. She had done nothing wrong, only stood up to honor her father. The stepmother only egged her on into punishment. It wasn't fair.

It wasn't right. 

Henry rubbed a hand down his face and sighed heavily. What he wouldn't give to be out of this hell hole. 

He found his love in the kitchen, sitting on his bed, holding her stuffed Rabbit. Jaq stood next to her on the mattress. 

"It's okay Cinderelly, mean lady only say that to make you mad, you know it's not true-true."

"I know," she whispered, her voice weighted with sorrow. "But he never did anything to her. He deserves her respect, even if I must take the brunt of her assault."

"Well, at least she no say nothing about your mother."

Cinderella let out a sad sort of laugh. "She never met my mother, so she has no ammunition to use in that field." 

Henry cleared his throat to alert the two that he was there. Cinderella didn't look to him as he sat next to her and nudged her with his leg. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine."

"It's so rare that I lose my temper."

'It's fine."

"I just got so mad, what she said…"

"Cinderella." He grabbed her leg. "It is fine. Really, I would have done the same thing…maybe even actually hit her."

"You would have regretted it."

"Maybe for a moment, but I can repay whatever she does to me ten times over."

"I can't."

"Yes. Yes you can." He held her hand once again. "You just say the word, and I'll have her locked away for life, or waiting on your hand and foot, whatever you'd like. Please, darling…let me help you."

She smiled at him, genuinely. "You already have."


	5. Fourth Day

The kingdom of Navarre, France. A small kingdom, by most standards, but the central hub of the whole country. That's where the king lived, the King and his son, Prince Henry. Currently though, the boy was just Henry, and he was asleep on a lumpy old mattress in a kitchen of a stately chateaux. The house was a good five miles from the palace. Being on the opposite side of the town, the manor was located in the country side. Once upon a time, the Tramaine home stood like a palace on top of a grassy eminence, surrounded by dark pine and hemlocks. Now, the old home was dingy, and grown over with ivy. Robust rhododendrons did their best to hide the home from the casual gazer. And the chateaux was long forgotten from it's once well-know elegance.

It was on a cold gray autumn morning when Franck Carroll, the milkman, stopped in for his weekly delivery. It always took place in the back of the house, since Cinderella was often too busy in the mornings to hear his knocks. The top of the Dutch door was closed, since the air was frigid. Franck knocked, alerting Cinderella of his presence. 

"Good morning, sir." She said softly.

"And a nice sunrise to you, miss!" he beamed, rather loud.

She snuck a peek over to Henry, who was still sound asleep.

"Pardon me, I didn't know you had a guest."

"Oh, it's alright Franck. He'll have to wake up sometime."

"Who is he? Friend of yours?"

"Well, you could say that." She gave a sly smile.

He lit up like a lantern, "Well, good for you my dear! About time you got out of this house!"

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone, nobody knows about this."

"My lips is sealed," he cheeked. "Now, that will be 50 francs." He lifted the bottles of milk.

A worried look came over he face. "Could you add it to our tab?"

"Cinderella…you know you've reached your limit on the tab."

"I know, but I promise you I can pay it all off next week. That is…I hope I can…"

He sighed. "I know money is tight for your family, so I'll give you an extension, besides, you always pay me back eventually. I think I can trust you."

"Oh thank you so much! I really appreciate it!"

"No problem, tell the young lad I said hi!"

"I will do! Goodbye!"

After closing the door again, she heard Henry groan as he sat up. He yawned and stretched, then clutched his bare chest. "Why is it so bloody cold?"

She tossed a sweater to him. "It grew much colder over night. If you want to stay warm, work hard to get your blood pumping."

"You seem rather stern today, is everything alright?"

"Oh, I just know that Stepmother will try to get back at me for last night. It's inevitable."

"Well, don't forget that I'm here to help, okay?" 

She smiled at him, "as if you'd let me forget it." She skipped up to him and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." 

He blushed. "Your welcome." 

The trays were delivered as usual that morning. Anastasia apparently had a rough night, judging by her incoherent statements. Cinderella had ended up just setting the tray on the bedside table and leaving. The opposite could be said for Drizella. The brunette was fuming mad about something that morning. From out in the hall, Henry waited, Lucifer at his feet. All was quiet until the spoiled teen shrieked. 

"This porridge is too cold! Take it away! I don't want it!" Then there was a loud clatter, a crash, and Cinderella's indignant gasp. "Well, I hope you clean that up! No, have Cluck clean it up! I don't want to see you again!" 

The poor servant girl retreated through the door with an empty tray, covered in porridge. "Could I bother you to deliver the last tray?" 

"No problem." Inwardly, he cringed, dreading facing the dragon alone. But if it was him, maybe there would be mercy. 

Yeah right. 

He knocked lightly on the stepmother's door. "It's Henry, ma'am." 

"Come in." She spoke kindly. He entered her dark room and brought her the tray. "And what of my stepdaughter, where is she?"

"Um, Drizella accidentally spilled some porridge, Cinderella's cleaning it up."

She let out a sort of laugh. "I could have swore I heard you say Drizella spilled it, but that can't be right. Now, is it?"

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Madam, I owe nothing to you. I will not lie to make your daughters look better." He stated cooly. 

"I see." Henry turned to leave, but the stepmother stopped him. "Up, up, up…since Cinderella is busy at the moment, I will tell you my plans for both of you today." 

He waited idly as she stirred her tea. "As we're getting into the winter season, the garden in the back should be cleaned of it's leaves, bushes should be trimmed, etc. We can only do these things with a young man around the house. Wouldn't want Cinderella doing that all by herself."

"How thoughtful." He deadpanned.

"That's all for now. Get out."

He bowed slightly, "yes ma'am."

Cleaning the garden started well enough. After Henry filled in his darling partner on their duty, Cinderella sighed, fetched a coat, and they went to work. The duo stayed warm by working, canvas bags filled with leaves and twigs, bushes were sculpted down to normal shapes and sizes, and the old statues and monuments were cleared. But it was when Cinderella was cleaning the fountain when it happened. The feature was tall, stretching three tiers high, carved of white marble. The base of it was parallel with the ground, and lilies were growing from it. The top tier was clogged with leaves and algae. Her unfortunate job was to remedy that. Henry had been picking weeds around the bench under the willow tree, the center of the garden. The stepsisters came outside bickering as usual. 

"Ugh, this place is so drab and dull!"

"But it's so stuffy inside!"

"There's nothing to do!"

"I'm bored!"

Cinderella was doing the civilized thing, and ignoring her sisters as they went on and on. 

Henry, who was not too far away, huffed in annoyance and stalked farther away. Lady Tramaine came outside as well when she heard the ruckus. Wrapped in her warm mink frock, she sat sinisterly on a bench nearby. The dumber of the sisters, Anastasia, continued to babble, while Drizella eyed Cinderella, a heinous plot forming in her head. The Stepmother was keen to her daughter's gaze, where as Cinderella was oblivious. 

"Drizella," she spoke up. "Would you hold my cane?"

The daughter smirked. "Of course mother!" She spoke sweetly. She trained her eyes on Cinderella's feet, and just when the young girl stretched to reach the highest tier, she struck. 

A distance away, Henry heard Cinderella's startled yelp and a splash. He rushed over in panic.

The maid laid in the frothy fountain, drenched from head to toe. Her nose had just begun to bleed where her face had hit the fountain. Obviously the stepsisters were laughing hysterically. Lady Tramaine smirked in amusement.

"You missed a spot!" Drizella howled, holding her side.

"Are you alright?" He lifted her from the water by her arm. Obviously she wasn't, but it had to be asked.

"Y-yes-s-s," her teeth chattered. "A l-little w-wet-t and-d I h-h-hit m-my nose. B-But I'll b-b-be fine." She attempted to smirk.

"You're freezing! We need to get you inside and dry."

"Wait, just a moment." The Stepmother spoke. "You still have some weeding to finish up here. And this fountain won't clean itself." 

"You've got to be kidding!" He barked. "Don't you know she could get sick?!"

"I know that both of you should do what I say! Standing here arguing with me won't get anything done."

He glared at her, willing her to break.

Lady Tramaine stood her ground. 

"It-t's okay…" Cinderella squeaked in. "I'm f-f-f-fine!" 

"Fine!" He threw his hands up, angry and disgusted. "But you'll be sorry!"

"Is that a threat?"

"What if it is?"

"You can pack your bags."

He clenched his fist. "Three more days…" He growled and then stomped back to work. 

The day continued. Anastasia and Drizella eventually became bored and went inside. Lady Tramaine was much more resolved. She had a book with her and read, watching them out of the corner of her eye. Henry worked hard, throwing his anger at the plants he yanked out of the ground. He didn't really know if they were weeds or not, but he didn't care. 

Cinderella had the hardest time. Her hands shook violently as she scrubbed the inside of the marble feature. Her fingertips were numb, along with her ears and nose. She sneezed often and developed a cough deep in her throat. Her nose had yet to stop bleeding, but she had nothing to clot it with. Her hands and dress paid the price. Her mid length hair clung to her neck, chilling her. The coat she had come out in was now on the ground, proving to be useless. Her dress clung to her form, doing nothing to block the frigid air. 

At last, Lady Tramaine snapped her book shut and stood. "It's rather chilly out, isn't it?" With that, she stalked away.

Cinderella barely noticed, she just rested her weight against the edge of the fountain. Her head was swimming, her vision fuzzy. Henry hurried over, seeing his beloved's distress. 

"Let's get up you warmed up." He reached out for her. She attempted to stand, but he lifted her up and carried her, as if she was a child. 

"I c-can w-walk!"

"Never mind it, we just need to get you warmed!" Though he hurried, she clutched tight to him and nestled into his body heat. 

In the threshold of the house, both were warmed immediately. The prince set her down on his cot next to the fireplace. 

He wetted a rag and cleaned her hands and face, then he had her press it to her nose. He undid her apron and removed it from her waist, then slipped off her shoes. 

"Poor child! Your feet are freezing!" He collected them in his hands and rubbed them to warm them. Hastily, he snatched up a towel by the sink and caught up her hair, rubbing it dry. 

The embers were just barely glowing in the fireplace. He swiftly threw wood to stock it and blew, trying to get the flames to emerge. 

While he worked, she held herself shivering.

"You need to get that dress off." He spoke, not looking at her.

"I have nothing else but my nightgown to wear." She said dismally. "That dress that had porridge on it was my only other clean dress."

"Wear one of my shirts for now. I'll fetch your gown after I make sure you're warmed." He smiled slightly as the log caught fire.

"But you must turn away." She reprimanded.

"Of course! I'll make some tea!" He slinked away.

As he lit the stove and collected the pot and herbs, he heard the rustling of fabric. Finally, the heard the sloshy plop of her wet dress hit the floor. Being the man that he was, he turned to take a slight peek, but stopped at what he saw. 

He knew she was gorgeous, that was obvious. Even in this, her most natural state, he had never seen anything more beautiful, but it was her back that drew his interest. It was unique, odd, what was there. Right between her shoulder blades, there seemed to be an abstract design. It resembled a flower, with petals that spread. But that wasn't it, exactly. The shape was something he had seen very recently, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then, he realized what he had really been looking at.

A scar manifested her skin.

She snatched up the sheets around her when she heard his slight gasp. Time stood sill as she turned her head to look at him. Guilt washed over him. 

"I'm didn't mean to, I mean, I just…"

Fear flickered in her eyes. "You saw it."

"Yes…" He answered. Bravely, he stepped out and raised a hand towards her. "What happened?"

She looked away. "It's just a birthmark."

"Now, we both know that's not true. Come on, you can tell me." He smiled.

In her silence, he finished making up the pot of tea, setting it to seep on the stove. When he turned to look back at her, the blanket had fallen off her shoulders a little, showing her mar. By the tilt of her head, he could tell she was staring into the fire. Her hand wrapped around and clutched her arm. 

"Why do you keep hiding things from me? You know I'll understand! You don't need to protect me." He claimed.

Her head lowered, ashamed. "Sometimes, in the loneliness of the night, or in the chaos of the day…I forget who I am. For a moment, I'm just a lonely scullery maid, trapped in her web of misery. I forget that Isabella Tramaine is a dignified title, and sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it. But then there are brief moments, within my dreams, where I wear the finest clothes money can buy. My fingers are dainty and clean, never seeing a day of work in my life. I have people waiting on my hands and feet, but they love and adore me. Then I see Cinderella, and she approaches me. She still reeks of garbage and she's covered in soot. She nods to me, 'Hello Isabella.' Is all she says, and I remember the reality I have to wake to." 

Henry didn't possess the nerve to approach her. Not yet.

"It was about a year after the passing of my father. The name Isabella was still on everyone's lips. And I was outfitted like my stepsisters. Everything was equal, as my father had left it."

Henry silently raised a hand to cover his mouth, lest any sound leak out and frighten her. 

She continued. "I was a shy child, but was always given everything I could have ever wanted. I was faithful to my father, all throughout his illness. When he died, I became confused and tended to be needy. No one was there to comfort me.

"Stepmother pampered her daughters, making sure they had the best, the newest, the most expensive. When I had enough of it, I lashed out, angrily accusing her of unjust treatment. I was equal, wasn't I? I just wanted Stepmother to care for me and love me as her own child. That's all I ever wanted from her." 

Henry took a few steps forward and stood behind Cinderella's hunched form. 

"So, Stepmother listened and assured me that I would be treated the same. But...it started with my punishment for throwing a tantrum and yelling at her." The young maid's voice quivered in sorrow. "She had my stepsisters tie me to a bed post. The back of my dress was ripped open...and..." She choked. "They branded me with a rug beater." 

Henry silently stewed, taking in the information. 

"On that day, Isabella vowed to never stand on equal ground with those wicked souls again. And so, the heiress retreated far back into me, and all that was left was a orphan girl, forced to be a servant in her own home." 

They were both silent. Cinderella waiting for Henry's reaction, and the prince trying to keep all his rage and anger in check. He did nothing for such a long time, she was afraid. Curling in upon herself, tears collected in her eyes. 

Suddenly, she felt a weight on the bed behind her as the mattress sunk. Her breath hitched as long fingers caressed her back, pulling on the fabric that hid her morbid scar. They felt the calluses and the details of it. The young girl could only sit and tremble. What was he doing? 

Each digit careful traced the the swollen lines of disfigured skin. There had been several designs engrained, as if they had not just branded her once. Each line was intricate, looping and twisting in different directions. It was truly a beautiful piece of art, forever instilled into her flesh. 

Time seemed to stand still as his soft warm lips pressed against her skin as he tenderly kissed her wound. His palms glided over her shoulders and left goosebumps in his wake. 

"I think you're perfect." He whispered, his cheek trailed over her spine. 

She blushed, unable to speak.

Then he felt her shaking. "Forgive me! I've been all sorts of a fool! You're freezing, and I'm wasting time, leaving you in the cold!" He pulled the blanket from her quickly, then rewrapped her, covering her completely. He sat next to his princess and pulled her close, holding her as a bundle. "There, is that better?" His large hands ran up and down her arms as he tucked her head under his chin. 

She silently nodded, snuggling into his warmth. "Henry…" 

"Hush, it's okay. Later." He pet her still damp hair. Gently, he ran his fingers through it to untangle it. 

"But I…" She looked up at him and realized how close they were. Slowly, both pairs of eyes shut as they leaned in.

The kettle on the stove began to scream, indicating the tea was finished. 

"...tea's ready." Henry spoke deeply. 

"Yes..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

"You need to drink that." He pulled away, hesitantly. 

"Okay." 

He fetched a cup and poured her drink. He handed it to her with a shaking hand. "Here."

"You're shaking, you must be cold too." She stated worriedly.

He combed his hand through his hair to tame it. "No. That's something else. Don't worry about it. But, I'll join you for tea, if that would make you feel better."

She nodded, liking his idea. 

He retook his seat next to her, sitting just a inch apart. After the moment had been lost a moment ago, he had lost the courage to regain it. He also felt ashamed to try to take advantage of her when she was so vulnerable. He clasped the tiny cup, seeping in it's warmth. Maybe he was colder then he thought. 

Both young people were quiet, the crackling of the embers breaking the silence. 

"CINDERELLA!" A thunderous shout echoed through the house. 

The maid went to set down her cup, when Henry grasped her hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll tend to them. You stay here, warm up. I don't want you getting sick." He eyed her sternly. 

"Yes sir." She smirked. 

Henry hurried upstairs to see what all the fuss was. He ended up with more then he bargained for, returning with two basket in his arms and a bag hanging from his teeth, not being talented enough to balance it on his head like Cinderella. The bag needed to be washed, one basket to be ironed, and the other to be mended. He promised the family that it would all get done, not that they cared who did it. 

In the laundry room, Jaq instructed the prince in accordance with what he had seen Cinderella do. 

"Fill up that basin with water, first first." The boy did as told, pumping the frigid water into the iron tub. "Then put the soap in da water, mix so there's bubbles."

"And the clothes?"

"Just dump em in. Then you use that board and scrub them." The mouse pointed to the metal contraption on the wall.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Sure sure, seen Cinderelly do it hundreds of times."

"Okay…" Henry empty the contents of the bag in the soapy water, then took the wash board from it's place and sat on the stool. He scratched his head and pondered at how to use the the device. 

"Like this!" Jaq interpreted the motion he saw Cinderella use when scrubbing the fabrics.

Henry snapped his fingers. "Got it!" He set the corrugated metal in the water and set to work, making sure he threw in some of Cinderella's dresses too. After he had worked through the items, blanching at the delicates, he looked to Jaq. "What now?"

"Now you hang them from the line, using pin pin!"

"A pin?" He looked at the thin rope in the corner of the room.

"Clothes pin!" The mouse held up a wooden clip from a bag on the counter. 

Seemingly understanding, he began to hang the dripping, and still soapy clothes. It had only taken him a half hour to wash the clothes, but it took a full hour to hang them. 

Next was the ironing. Under Jaq's keen eye, Henry lit the fire and heated the iron. At first, the prince worried he would burn the fabrics, but when he came to find that he had to press hard to even flatten the cloth, he began to work vigorously. After half the basket, he had removed his vest, rolled up his sleeves and loosened his collar. The room was hot, and he had worked up a sweat. Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, he sighed. "These women do not have the money to afford all these clothes." Then he muttered as he continued working. "I bet they have more clothes then I do."

After the ironing was finished, he looked at his pocket watch. Quarter until five. "Good gravy! Dinner is in fifteen minutes!" He snatched the mouse from his perch and dropped him into his pocket. "I don't know what I'm doing!" He spazzed. 

Coming into the kitchen, he found Cinderella diligently at work, dinner in the final stages of preparations. She wore one of his shirts and a blanket around her waist as a makeshift skirt. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" He scolded. 

"I'm fine Henry." She stated. 

"No, I want you to rest!" He lifted her and took her back to bed. "I'll take care of this."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, your majesty." The way she said his name struck a cord in his heart, and he hope she would never do it again. It wasn't right. 

Hotly, he finished making the meal. Of course, not with the finesse of his darling, but it was edible. All the while, she watched him as she reclined in the bed. 

The way his dark chocolate locks fell free of their tamed position to sweep across his forehead, the frustrated grimace on his face and the small scrunch of his nose, all added to his overall godlike beauty. Cinderella felt her face heat up, but it was unclear as to if that was because of her musings of the handsome man in front of her, or other reasons. Slowly, she felt her eyelids began to close. 

When she opened them again, Henry was seated at the end of the bed, slowly making stitches in a ripped dress. Obviously, he wasn't very sure what he was doing. Perla, one of the female mice, sat on his shoulder, telling him what to do. 

Cinderella roused a bit. 

"Ah, she's awake." He spoke, glancing over at her. "You have a fever."

"Huh?" She was able to muster. She raised a hand to her forehead, but he reached over first. His cool hand felt like heaven on her feverish face. 

"I need you to keep resting. You won't be doing anything until that fever breaks." 

She glanced over and saw a clean dress set on a chair next to the bed. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked worriedly.

"A few hours or so. I'm just about done with the mending. Thanks to Perla." He smiled.

The girl sat up. "No, no…I have to keep working."

"Oh no you don't. Lay back down." 

"I've worked through stuff worse then this." She assured.

"But you don't need to…"

She stopped him. "I don't need to BE here right now. I know that. And I know that you're trying to make things easier for me. I appreciate it. I really do. But if you want to see what I have to go through, then you need to stop. You can assist me, but I will continue my work."

"But-"

"Out. I need to change." Then she offered him a smile. "You worry too much. It's just a little fever. I'll be fine, I promise." She reached out for him and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

He sighed and left the room. 

"Aw, don't worry." Perla spoke from his shoulder. "Cinderelly knows what she's talking about." 

"The last person who said, 'don't worry, I'll be fine' was my mother." He said solemnly. "She can say anything she wants, but I will worry. Don't doubt that." 

Perla looked at Henry, afraid. "You won't let anything happen to Cinderelly, will you?"

"I promise." His voice was soft as he lowered her to the ground. 

Cinderella came out not so much longer, dressed, but staggering. 

"Are you sure about this?" He asked again. 

She leaned against the wall and panted. "Please Henry, finish the mending, and wash the dishes."

"Alright." 

"I'll fold the ironing you did earlier, and dust the banister."

Resigned, Henry returned to the kitchen. He hadn't even done two dishes when he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Get up, stupid! What are thinking!? Sleeping in the middle of the lobby?!"

Henry rushed out to see Drizella standing with her hands on her hips. She was lightly kicking Cinderella in the side. 

"Stop! What's wrong with you!?" He shouted as he bolted over. Cinderella was unconscious, her face covered with a thin sheet of sweat. "I knew it! I shouldn't have let her get up!" He berated himself. "Send for the doctor! She needs medical attention!"

The Stepmother and Anastasia came out to the banister. "What's all the commotion?"

"Cinderella is severely ill! She needs a doctor!"

She narrowed her eyes. "My dear boy, do you think we can really afford a doctor?"

He raised his princess into his arms and cradled her. "I'll pay for it."

"With what money?" 

"I have money." He spoke menacingly as he stalked up the stairs with her. "I don't mind spending it on her. Unlike some people."

The stepsisters looked at each other, slightly afraid. 

"Very well." The lady Tramaine raised her chin as she surveyed him. "But I believe you've overstayed your welcome. This is your last warning, boy."

"I should hope there will not be any more problems." He cooly replied. 

Despite his calm disposition, he rushed upstairs with his beloved as soon as the step family was out of sight. "I'll need to send a page boy…no no. Maybe I could take Major, Cinderella said he was still dependable." He talked to himself as he took off her shoes, apron, undid her hair and tucked her into bed. 

"Hen-a-ry, what's wrong?" The mice had heard his frantic banter and came out. 

"I need to send for the doctor." He stated, feeling her forehead. 

Perla clapped her hands over her mouth. "Is she alright?"

"I'm afraid not. Her fever is rising and I don't know how to bring it down."

"I do! I do!" One of the other female mice spoke up.

Jaq took lead. "You go get doctor Hen-a-ry! We'll take care of Cinderelly!"

"I'm counting on your guys." And with that, he rushed out of the room. 

He fled as fast as his feet would carry him. Major took him back to the town where he sought out the royal doctor, the best in the kingdom. He hopped of the horse and knocked on the door. 

A rough man answered the door. "What is it? It's nearly dusk."

"Dr. Aster, it's me, Prince Henry. I have an emergency. My betrothed is very ill, please hurry!"

"What what what?" The man was confused. "I've tended to the Prince since he was a lad, and you aren't him."

Henry sighed and fixed his hair.

"Ah! Henry my boy!" 

"Quick! She has a fever, and it's rising by the minute!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Let me just get my bag." 

As the duo hastily returned to the Tramaine house, Henry explained the situation to the doctor. More or less how Cinderella had gotten sick then what he was doing working as a butler. When they arrived, Henry led the doctor upstairs and into the girl's room. Cinderella was still tucked in, but a wet cloth had been placed on her forehead. The mice were out of site, hiding when they heard the doctor in the stairwell. 

"This is your girl?" He asked, examining Cinderella immediately.

"Yes. I know you probably think she's not really princess material, but when she's up and going, she's got quality!"

"I was going to say that you made a good pick."

"Oh. Thank you." He blushed.

"Alright, let's see what's up." The doctor retrieved a thermometer from his bag. "Miss Cinderella, can you open up for me?" 

She blearily blinked owlish eyes. "Huh?" That was enough and the doctor stuck the device under her tongue. 

The doctor took her wrist out from under the blanket and compared her pulse to his watch. "Any pain?"

"My head hurts." She spoke groggily. "Who are you?"

"I'm the doctor, dear." He felt her neck, checking for swollen lymph nodes. "Any soreness in the throat? Coughing?"

"I've been coughing since earlier, but it doesn't hurt." 

He pressed his stethoscope to her chest. "Breathe deep, please."

She did as she was told. 

The doctor removed the thermometer. "101. It's high, but if she gets plenty of rest, she'll be fine. Have her drink lots of water."

"That's it?"

"Just a cold. By what you told me, she got a chill. She should be fine by tomorrow."

Henry followed the man out onto the landing. "But what if she isn't? What if this is something else?"

The doctor looked at the Prince sternly. "What happened with your mother was an accident. There's no sigh of the same illness as your mother. If she doesn't get better in the next few days, send for me." He patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be fine. I promise." 

"Okay." The Prince sighed. The boy retreated to the Cinderella's room to find her asleep again. She grimaced in her sleep. Henry turned the washcloth over and wiped her face. 

"You lied, you know." He spoke. 

She didn't answer.

"You said you were going to be okay. Don't you know how much I worry about you? Please, be okay." He laid his head on her chest, listening to the slow and steady beating of her heart. "We've only just begun to know each other. Don't starve me now. I can't lose you. Not again." Then very quietly, he whispered against her skin. "I love you."

He tended to her long after the sun went down. His eyelids kept shutting despite his best efforts. 

"Hen-a-ry, go to sleep sleep. We watch-a Cinderelly. If anything happens, we wake you." Jaq commanded.

With a heavy sigh, the Prince agreed and stood. Wearily, he made his way down to the kitchen. Finally, he collapsed on his bed and shut his eyes. He did not find rest though. His mind was restless, and he knew he would spent his long sleepless night worrying about his sleeping beauty.


	6. Seventh Day

Henry had had enough. The prince stood solidly in Lady Tramaine’s room as she flung dirty laundry at him. “This needs to be ironed. This needs to be mended. And this isn’t mine…” He hardly paid attention. His ears were tuned to the yelling taking place down the hall. Drizella had been hounding Cinderella about something. About what, he wasn’t sure, but it most likely was superfluous. It took all of his cool demeanor to explode and ruin everything. It was the final day after all. If he could just last a little bit longer, revenge would be so sweet.

That’s right, revenge. He wasn’t afraid to admit he was seeking vengeance like Cinderella had sworn she wouldn’t do. The fact that she willingly came back to this hell hole are her look like a total saint. Not to mention, it gave him a heavy feeling of guilt on his chest. He was only reminded that he was a terrible person. 

“Are you listening to me, boy?!” The mistress of the house shouted, snapping him out of reverie.

“Yes, ma’am.” He lied. 

“Get those back to me in one hour, and don’t skimp out on the rinsing this time. That soap irritates my skin!” 

“Yes ma’am,” he said as he left the room.

The day had started nicely enough. He awoke to a kiss and his bride to be caressing his face. Just that made the whole experience so much more tolerable. 

As he made his way into the hall, Drizella burst out of her room and came running down the hall. 

“MOTHER!” She cried. Recklessly, she pushed Henry out of the way, sending the clothes everywhere.

“Now what?” He asked no one, frustrated. 

Cinderella came out of the room and stood by him. “I fear her, and her wicked tongue.” She stated.

They both listened outside the door. “Oh mother! I can’t stand it anymore!”

“What is it, child?” 

“It’s Henry! He attempted to molest me yesterday! Oh mother, I was afraid to say anything, but I can’t bare it anymore! Send him out! Forbid him from coming back!”

There was a long silence before the door opened again. This time, Lady Tramaine was glaring at her servant. “Is this true, Henry?”

“Absolutely not!” He huffed. “She made a move on me!”

“So, why did you not come to me when it happened?”

He let out a feeble chuckle. “Would you really have believed me? After all, you haven’t believed me on many occasions, and I’ve only been here a week.”

“Alright,” She challenged. “Give me a reason to believe that you did not instigate this incident.

“Easy.” He replied. “Why would I attempt to molest Drizella, if I’m engaged to Cinderella?”

The stepmothers eyebrows raised in anger and shock. “What did you just say?”

Anastasia came down the hall, not knowing what was ahead. 

“Cinderella and I are engaged.” Henry stated again, holding up Cinderella’s ring so that they could see it.

“Get out.” Lady Tramaine said in an scarily even voice.

“Make me.” He challenged.

Lady Tramaine slapped him soundly. “Get out of my house! You-! You-! You imprudent brute!"

“Fine, I will. But Cinderella comes with me.”

“You will get out of my house, and never come back! Cinderella is my servant, and I forbid her to leave!”

Henry started down the stairs, company behind him. “I will come back for her, and I will take her by force if necessary!” Angrily, he stormed into the kitchen and packed up his bag. As he carelessly threw his clothes into the pack, he heard someone come in the room, assuming it was Cinderella.

“Will you really come back for her?” Henry turned to see Anastasia standing at the door. “You promise?”

“Of course,” he confirmed. “I’m not going to let her stay in this house. It’s not right.” With his meager belongings packed up, he walked back to the lobby. But then he stopped by the red head and grasped her shoulder. “Thank you for understanding.”

Anastasia watched wistfully as the Prince walked proudly to the staircase were the stepmother and Drizella stood.

“I will come back. You cannot stop me.”  

“You come within ten meters of this house and I will have the royal guard on you!” 

He smirked, “I’d really like to see you try.”

“You’ll never work in this town again! Get out! GET OUT!”

“I’m leaving!” He shouted. “But before I go…” He wrapped his arm around Cinderella’s waist and pulled her into a tender kiss. “I love you. I will come back, before the day is done. Everything will work out.”

“I trust you…” She whispered.

He pulled away from her and looked back to the lady of the house. “You will regret treating me as you have.”

Lady Tramaine narrowed her eyes, but said nothing more as he slammed the door behind him.

Cinderella turned to head upstairs and start packing her things, but her Stepmother stopped her. “You don’t honestly believe he’s coming back, do you?”

She was not about to fall into her lies again. “Of course he will. I trust him, and I love him.”

The woman narrowed her eyes. “He can’t take you, if he can’t find you.”

Henry sprinted down the road, not bothering with a horse. His baggage swung in his arm, giving him momentum. The look of elation and freedom shone from his face, and it caused people to look on. 

At the palace, the guards let him pass, previously being informed he’d be coming. He took the steps two at a time and burst into his father’s office.

“POPS!”

The king jumped, not expecting him. “Henry! I thought you would be coming later…” He looked around. “Where’s Cinderella?”

“Back at the house, I got kicked out.”

The king looked at him wide eyed. “What did you do!?”

“Not much, just made Lady Tramaine angry. One of her daughters lied about something I did, and when I called her on it…I kind said Cinderella and I were engaged.”

“That’s it?”

“I’ve been making her mad all week.” He grinned.

“You’re terrible.”

“Oh, I know. Did you send that letter I asked?”

“Yes, and your guest arrived this morning. After looking at the other documents you gave me, I can see why you wanted me to send for the Duke of Vendome.”

“Excellent! Gather the documents, I’m going to get cleaned up and then we can go get my bride!”

“Is the duke coming with us?”

“Naturally! Who else to interpret the will?”

“This is unfathomably kind, and cruel you know.”

Henry looked to his anther, grave. “They deserve everything that’s coming to them, and will enjoy embarrassing them.” With that, Henry went out of the room. 

After some preparations, the King, Prince, and Duke traveled to the Tramaine household. As they pulled into the front drive, Henry jumped from the carriage and hurried to the door. He was stopped by a hand on the shoulder.

“I know you’re excited, but we must do this the right way.”

Henry nodded in agreement, smoothing out his coat.

The herald trumpeted in front of the door. “Open in the name of the King!” He shouted.

The Prince hid all emotion behind a stoic face and stood with his hands behind his back. After a few minutes passed, Lady Tramaine opened the door.

“Your highness,” she bowed low. “It is a great honor to have you visit our humble home. Please, come inside.”

Inside, Drizella and Anastasia bowed as well, albeit lacking in grace. The dumber twin smiled as soon as she saw Henry, hardly able to contain her excitement. The recognition was not the same with the other two, as they were more shocked on having royalty in the home. 

“What can we do for you, your highness?”

“Is this all the ladies of the house.”

“Why…why yes! Yes of course!”

Henry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Now madam, you don’t expect us to believe that, do you?”

She looked mortified. “But it’s the truth!”

“Alright,” He mocked her. “Give me a reason to believe.” 

Anastasia grabbed her arm. “Mother!” She whispered harshly.

“Hush!” She scolded, then addressed the Prince. “What makes you think there is anyone else here?”

“Oh…call it inside information.” He turned to the red head. “Anastasia, would you go get her for me?”

Anastasia flushed pink and bolted up the stairs. 

“How did you…?” The old woman was even able to finish her sentence. 

“Well, after all…I promised I’d come back for her.” He smiled charmingly.

Lady Tramaine’s eyes widened in horror. She stumbled backwards and fell into a chair. “You…you can’t be…”

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to do your own laundry, ma’am.” 

The woman shrunk into the seat, clutching her chest, like she was having a heart attack. 

Henry heard steps coming from upstairs and did everything in his power not to run to her and carry her off. He waited, gripping his wrist like his life depended on it. 

What awaited him was not what he expected. She gripped Drizella’s arm in support. Her normal dress had been torn to shreds, her hair cut, and ring stolen. She looked up to him with bloodshot eyes and a bloodied nose. Bruises were forming all over from the beating. “Henry…” She whispered.

He clenched his fists as Anastasia set her gently to sit on the stairs. “You…you monster!” He pointed to Lady Tramaine. 

“Your majesty, I can explain…” She stuttered.

“Save it.” He shut her up and went to his bride. “Cinderella?” He knelt next to her.

“I look like a mess.” She whispered.

“I’m sorry I took so long to get back.”

“It’s alright…you didn’t know.”

He simpered as he cupped her cheek. “I still think you’re beautiful.”

“Oh Henry…” She cried as the flow of tears became overwhelming. “I can’t marry you like this! What will everyone think?”

“Who cares what everyone thinks?”

“I’m afraid they will think you did this to me.” She whispered. 

“Oh…” He clasped her hands. “I didn’t think of that…” He simpered. “Alright, no wedding then. Not until you’re healed.”

“Wait just a moment!” A voice called over everyone. 

Cinderella smiled. Tiny stars began to form in a shower of sparkles before an old woman in a blue robe vaporized. “Hello dear, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” She asked kindly.

Henry stared at the woman, as did everyone else in the room. “Why…you’re…”

“Cinderella’s fairy godmother, yes, are you bright?” She said kindly. “Now my dear, you’ve waited all this time to get out of this place, and I’m not going to see it that you have to wait to marry the man you love, just on the account of your no good stepfamily.”

“You mean you can heal me?”

“Yes my child, what will be visible in your wedding dress. Now let’s see…” The fairy helped the maiden to her feet and circled her as the others watched in awe. “Well, the damage is pretty bad, but nothing I can’t fix.” She winked to the prince. She raised her wand. “Bibbity boppity boo!” She sang and the girl was cascaded in a swirl of diamond flakes. She had been adorned with the dress she wore that night eight days ago. Her skin was in pristine condition, too, no sigh of bruising. 

“Oh thank you!” The maid cried as she hugged her godmother.

Suddenly, the other man who had accompanied the royals cleared his throat. “I’d hate to break up this tender moment, but there is something very important that needs to be discussed. And, maybe you would like to hear it as well?” He gestured to the godmother.

“Why sure!” She laughed.

Cinderella tilted her head as she looked at the older man. “Uncle Francois?” She asked.

“Ah! You do recognize me! I was afraid you wouldn’t, since the last time you saw me was when your father passed.”

“I could never forget you.” She smiled.

He smiled back then cleared his throat again. “Now, I received this document in the mail the other day, and being your father’s brother, and a lawyer, I became very concerned.”

Cinderella noticed that the King had pulled up a chair and was looking very interested, like he was about to witness some spectacular show. She smiled.

The Duke stepped up to the stepmother. “Despite your attempts to hide your debt and forgery, it has still come to light.”

As if the woman hadn’t had enough already, she looked wearily to the man. “What are you talking about?”

“The Royal Family now officially owns your house, since you neglected to pay for it. And while we could have you arrested on forgery charges, there is something much more grave then that.”

Lady Tramaine sighed. “What could be worse?” 

The duke smiled and when over to Cinderella, handling her a document. “My dear, would you please identify the paper in your hands?”

“It’s…It’s my father’s will!” she said in excitement and shock.

“Correct, and were you aware that there was such a document?”

“No…I had no idea.”

“Elizabeth Tramaine, do you recognize this document?”

“No…” She played dumb.

“Funny, because you signed it.” 

The stepmother cringed. 

“According to this, upon the death of Sir Augustus Edmund Tramaine, his estate and wealth in it’s entirety would belong to this birth daughter Isabella Maria Tramaine. At the age of sixteen, she would become lady of the household and your role of guardian would be dissolved.”

Cinderella put her hands to her face, a fresh round of tears coming up. 

“Darling,” Henry asked. “What’s the matter?”

“All these years, I though my father had been tricked by her…now I know that he always loved me before her! These are tears of happiness!” 

He smiled and put an arm around her.

“Surely, that’s not punishable. I mean, after all, that will was lost! How could I redeem it if I didn’t know where it was?” She lied.

“Of course,” The duke indulged her. “Things disappear all the time. But…the fact that you knew what my brother left Isabella, and still did the opposite, shows extreme negligence and is punishable by law.”

The stepmother laughed. “What are you going to do then? Fine me? If the estate belongs to Cinderella, it’s her debt to pay, not mine.”

The King spoke up. “Cinderella’s debts have been paid and the ownership of this chateaux is in the process of being transferred over. Since you have multiple counts of offense, something else has to be done.”

The old woman twiddled her fingers in nervousness.

“Twenty years in prison.”

Lady Tramaine stood, infuriated. “Twenty years! That’s that’s cock and bull! Far to extreme for this case!”

The Prince cracked his knuckles. “If you think that, then surely you are so lost in evil you are blind! The state in which Cinderella came down in should be more then enough proof to have you put away for life! Child abuse is the most deplorable crime! Now, are you going to continue to argue with the rulings of the royal family, or are you going to be appreciative of your sentence?”

“But, what about my daughters?”

“Anastasia and Drizella will work as servants at the castle.” 

Cinderella spoke up, “I would like Anastasia to be one of my ladies in waiting.” 

The red head perked up in excitement. “You really mean it?!”

“Of course, you’ve learned your lesson, no need to dwell in the past.”

The stepsister ran to Cinderella and threw her arms around her. “Thank you thank you thank you!!! You won’t regret this! I promise!” 

Cinderella could only smile at her sister’s true happiness.

The King clapped and rubbed his hands together. “Well, this has been very interesting. I believe I’ll leave the Duke to wrap up the other details.” He cleared his throat. “Come now, we’ve got a wedding to attend!”

And so, they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
